l'espoir des générations maudites
by audery
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Harry et Voldemort avaient survecu après s'être affronté à la fin du tome 7? la vie aurait continué ... c'est justement cette vie d'après dont il est question.
1. présentation

**Petite présentation**

Allez juste pour vous dire de quoi ça parle en gros…

Dans cette fiction (ma première je tiens à le signaler, mis à part un petit One Shot pour me mettre en route) vous ne trouverez pas Harry (enfin si un peu, mais il a changé), ni Hermione, ni Ronald … En effet, cette histoire se situe … loin dans le temps (enfin pas trop quand même). Les personnages ont des noms connus (oui je veux pas vous semer dans les méandres de mon esprit) mais ce sont en fait les enfants de nos héros préférés (je dis « nos » car ils y sont tous, enfin presque ; car y en a qui ont pas trouvé leur moitié donc forcement pour la descendance c'était dur mais sinon ils y sont tous ! allez, vous vous le demandez : oui Voldemort aussi et Rogue … hum, vous croyez pas que je vais tout vous dire non ?! )

Allez bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review


	2. la rentrée

Chapitre premier : la rentrée 

Une goutte coula le long de la vitre jusqu'à atteindre le bord de la surface métallique. Puis une autre vint la rejoindre, créant une pression suffisamment importante pour les précipiter toutes deux unies en un élément droit sur les rails. Il pleuvait. La jeune fille regardait par la fenêtre mais rien ne semblait la troubler. Et certainement pas un élément aussi futile que l'eau du ciel.

Le trajet avait duré une éternité. Le compartiment était vide et cela ne semblait pas non plus atteindre la fillette. La solitude était une seconde nature pour elle, elle avait comme lié un pacte avec elle à la naissance.

Les rires des autres enfants ne perturbaient pas sa réflexion même si cela allait faire la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes qu'elle consultait sa montre. La pluie était désormais le seul maître dans la nature et les éclairs de l'orage n'allaient pas tarder à éclairer ce spectacle de désolation.

C'était maintenant la quatrième fois, décidemment le temps ne semblait pas de son côté. Elle délaissa la fenêtre pour plonger pour la troisième fois dans un manuel. Après avoir tourné les pages, elle se résigna. Elle les connaissait par cœur ces livres.

Un groupe d'élève passa pour la millième fois lui sembla t-elle devant son compartiment. Elle avait déjà souhaité leur envoyer un sortilège, elle en était plus que capable mais elle savait aussi qu'on ne lui pardonnerait pas de se faire remarquer aussi vite.

Le train arriva en gare. Elle ne se précipita pas pour en sortir. Depuis que ce dernier était parti de Londres quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'avait souhaité qu'une chose et désormais, elle regrettait déjà sa position tranquille loin des feux de la rampe. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait devoir affronter son destin, ou plutôt le destin qu'on avait tracé pour elle.

Le train devait être désert aucun bruit ne retentissait. Elle prit sa respiration et descendit du train. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le train pouvait contenir d'élèves. En effet, on l'avait déposé tôt et si elle n'était pas la première, elle était du moins dans les premiers à prendre place dans le Poudlard Express.

Premières année par ici ! hurla une voix des plus graves et puissantes

Un petit groupe se forma. L'homme qui devait être un géant compte tenu de sa taille semblait chercher quelque chose dans la foule. Puis, décidant sûrement que le temps ne se prêtait pas à une longue attente, des carrosses apparurent.

Mon père m'avait dit qu'on arriverait en barque, se plaignit une petite voix

Oui mais réfléchi un peu, t'as vu le temps ? lui répondit une autre

L'entente entre les élèves s'était faite rapidement, la peur de la nouveauté aidant à rapprocher les êtres. La balade n'avait rien de très champêtre, les bestiaux, sorte de chevaux aux yeux terrifiants, soufflaient bruyamment sous le poids de leur charge alourdie par la boue qui coinçait les roues.

Les trois élèves qui partageaient sa voiture avaient l'air terrifié et frigorifié. Héra ne leur accorda qu'un regard, trop occupée à essayer d'apercevoir le château. Puis, il s'imposa enfin à eux, Poudlard dans sa magnificence, ses lumières prit bientôt l'entière place dans le paysage désolé d'une forêt humide et peu accueillante.

Un professeur attendait les nouveaux venus. Son air peu sympathique était plus troublé qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le professeur Minerva Mc Gonagall n'en était pas à sa première rentrée, elle était certainement la doyenne des professeurs du Collège et elle imposait par son charisme à chacun de ses élèves un grand respect. Pourtant, cette rentrée n'était pas une rentrée comme elle en avait déjà tant vécue, et elle allait être marquante, non seulement pour la carrière du professeur mais aussi pour Poudlard.

Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là, annonça solennellement le professeur en cherchant elle aussi quelqu'un dans le petit groupe de première année. Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous, la bienvenue dans notre institution. Vous … s'arrêta t-elle en croisant le regard d'Héra .. allez être réparti...

La voix du professeur s'était fait tremblante mais peu d'élève avaient senti la différence, chacun étant trop anxieux sur la destinée qu'on allait lui infliger. Héra savait bien pourquoi le professeur avait ainsi réagit.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent aux nouveaux élèves. Quatre rangées de tables dominaient la spatiale de la pièce. De part et d'autre des tables se trouvaient des élèves assis tranquillement, la plupart n'accordant qu'un léger intérêt à ce qui se passer. Prenant la file des élèves groupés par deux, le professeur Mc Gonagall monta la première sur l'estrade et sortit de sa poche un parchemin roulé qui apparemment contenait la liste des nouveaux élèves. Elle commença à appeler les élèves les uns après les autres, mais Héra ne se souciait pas encore de son sort. Elle fixait l'ensemble des professeurs qui comme répondant aux règles d'un jeu implicites la rechercher eux aussi.

La tension dans la grande salle était palpable. Jamais une rentrée n'avait été aussi tendue et pourtant, les quelques années de guerre qu'ils venaient d'essuyer n'avaient pas épargné les sensibilités. Pas une personne dans cette salle n'avait échappé à la perte d'au moins un de ses proches mais pourtant, cette rentrée était pesante.

Le groupe de première année s'était considérablement rétréci et Héra attendait d'une seconde à l'autre à être appelée à son tour. Puis, ce fut le cas.

Héra Voldemort, appela la voix cette fois nettement tremblante de la sous-directrice

Le silence se fut dans la salle. Héra approcha du tabouret où se trouvait le choixpeau et s'en coiffa seule.

Hum… cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais cela … hum … tu sais où je vais t'envoyer n'est ce pas ? Tu viens chercher les réponses et non la gloire, tu as le poids de la tradition sur tes épaules … allez va petite Héra et n'oublie pas ce que tu es venue chercher ! SERPENTARD

Le son de cette dernière parole raisonna dans la salle comme la lame de la guillotine sur le billot. Quelques applaudissements discrets retentirent de la dernière table mais Héra ne s'en vexa pas et alla droit à la table de la maison qui fût créer jadis pas son ancêtre Salazar Serpentard.

Le directeur fit son discours habituel de début d'année. Il semblait être le seul à prendre les choses naturellement. Nul doute qu'il avait du être pour beaucoup dans le choix de l'acceptation de la jeune fille à Poudlard. Il commença comme tous les ans depuis ces dernières années par se recueillir sur les morts durant l'été et il adressa ses profonds regrets aux familles et proches des victimes. Tous les regards glissèrent du directeur vers la jeune fille brune aux yeux verts. Il poursuivit ensuite sur les recommandations d'usage et autres réglementations institutionnelles dont la pratique faisait désormais obligation.

Le festin fut lancé, les plats apparurent mais les discussions ne s'élevaient jamais au dessus du murmure. Les professeurs ne quittaient pas la jeune Serpentard des yeux. Enfin, presque tous les professeurs, le seul dont elle n'avait encore croisé le regard était son propre directeur de maison : Severus Rogue.

Sur les coups de vingt deux heures, le directeur annonça la fin du repas et renouvela ses vœux de réussite pour l'année scolaire. Des élèves plus âgés se levèrent en appelant les nouveaux de chaque maison. Le préfet de Serpentard était un garçon assez bourru qui s'appelait Terry Weasley. Il était roux et Héra connaissait bien ses parents. A vrai dire, elle connaissait plutôt bien les parents de nombre d'élève de sa maison pour leur appartenance au clan des Mangemorts mais elle ne dit rien et suivit sans traîner ses nouveaux « amis ».

Le dortoir des filles n'était pas des plus agréable. Les murs de pierres brutes assorties parfaitement au sol de même nature avec pour seules décorations quatre lits et quatre armoires. Héra entra la première dans la pièce et choisi le lit le plus éloigné de la porte. C'était quelque chose que lui avait appris son père. Son père …

Il n'avait pas très bien accueilli le fait qu'elle choisisse de faire ses études à Poudlard est pourtant elle était là. Elle regrettait un peu ce choix en ce moment même, et les paroles du choixpeau revinrent à son esprit : « n'oublie pas ce que tu es venue chercher ».

Des cris retentirent dans la salle commune, des élèves étaient installés dans différents canapés de cuir vert, d'autre attablés autour d'un verre de jus de citrouille en train de chuchoter. Une fois encore, le silence s'installa quand Héra passa le seuil de la pièce. Elle en avait l'habitude et ne le remarqua même pas : sa vie était silence. Le seul qui ne se taisait pas devant elle était la raison pour laquelle les autres devenaient muets.

Le professeur de potion se tenait au milieu de la pièce, entouré par un groupe d'élèves. Son regard ne s'attarda pas sur la jeune fille et il déclara aussi abruptement que possible :

je ne peux rien faire, allez voir le directeur … le prochain qui se plaint se verra retirer des points de maison, ai-je été clair ? incita t-il avant de quitter la pièce

Les heures passant, les élèves quittaient la salle commune. Héra restait là tranquillement à regarder le feu. Sur les coups de minuit, un animal se glissa dans la salle commune. Son long corps froid rampant le dallage de la pièce, sortant régulièrement sa langue reptilienne afin de se repérer dans ce lieu inconnu. Il lui glissa le long de la cheville atteignant son but en se plaçant autour du cou de la fillette.

Ah Ebola, tu m'as retrouvé, articula t-elle dans une langue inconnue

Ssssssi, lui cracha le serpent

Elle resta encore un moment dans la salle des Serpentards, regardant chaque détail de l'architecture de la pièce, chaque motif de chaque décoration qui ornaient les murs puis, décida enfin d'aller se coucher.

Héra dû réprimer un fou rire en voyant le spectacle qui se dresser devant elle. Les deux filles qui partageaient son dortoir s'étaient rassemblait dans moins de deux mètre carrés. Elles dormaient dans le même lit chacune tenant sa baguette dans la main. Etant donné la position que l'une tenait par rapport à l'autre, elles avaient apparemment instaurés un tour de garde mais devant la fatigue la sentinelle avait lâché sa position et sombré dans le sommeil.

Héra se coucha après avoir placé son serpent dans le panier qui était son nid et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Héra se réveilla avant les deux autres. Le spectacle n'avait en rien perdu sa situation comique étant donné que la baguette de l'une s'était logée dans la narine gauche de l'autre qui était dans une position d'équilibre plus que précaire.

Après être passé à la salle de bain et après avoir déposé son serpent dehors, elle se rendit dans la grande salle. Un garçon qu'elle avait aperçu la vieille était en grande conversation avec un autre tous deux de la maison Gryffondor si on en croyait leur uniforme.

Allez James dit le moi, supplié le premier

Oh non Arthur, certainement pas, t'es trop nul pour moi ! ria le second

Des idiots si tu veux mon avis, ponctua une voix derrière elle

Pardon ? demanda Héra en se retournant

Je disais des idiots, répéta la voix

La voix appartenait à une jeune fille de l'âge d'Héra. Elle était d'une blondeur étonnante et ses yeux bleus faisait de cette fille l'une des plus belle qu'Héra n'avait jamais vu.

Pardon je ne me suis même pas présentée, dit la jeune fille en tendant sa main, Agathe, Agathe Malefoy

Héra Voldemort, répondit Héra spontanément avec défi

Ca je savais déjà …Je viens d'arriver ce matin, le directeur m'a réparti à Serpentard, alors on se verra plus tard

Héra lui fit un signe de tête et continua de regarder les deux garçons. Le petit déjeuné fut plus conforme à ce qui devait être, seules quelques personnes se retournaient encore sur elle. Les emploi du temps furent distribués par un directeur de maison qui visiblement n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

La tranquillité de ce repas fut troublée par la voix du directeur

Bonjour miss, lui adressa t-il avec un sourire

Bonjour Sir, lui répondit-elle avec étonnement

Héra reposa sa cuillère et se rendit dans la salle de sortilège au troisième étage, lieu de leur premier cours de l'année. Elle était la première sur les lieux et lorsque le cours commença, elle fit connaissance d'un petit homme bien curieux.

Il s'appelait Fitwick. Elle ne connaissait ce professeur que de nom, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas été un des professeurs de son père mais elle trouva que son enseignement gagnerait en clarté s'il articulait ses phrases sans bégayement et s'il arrêtait de sursauter à chaque fois qu'un élève s'adressait à lui.

C'était devenu un jeu pour Héra. Elle aimait voir l'effet qu'elle provoquait sur les autres, et parfois et même souvent, elle s'en amusait terriblement. Elle avait bien peu de choses à apprendre de ces professeurs, elle le savait, mais elle mettait toutefois un point d'honneur à être digne de son héritage.

Le premier cours portait sur les bases et en un rien de temps Héra s'ennuya terriblement. Le professeur évitait autant que faire se peut de la regarder et une fois encore elle commençait à regarder sa montre. Si elle avait dû avoir une meilleure amis dans ce monde, cela aurait être sa montre, elle passait un temps incommensurable à regarder ce cadran brillant et orné de ses trois aiguilles. Elle aimait savoir que des choses ne changeaient pas, cela la rassurait et le mouvement de la trotteuse avait un effet apaisant, si apaisant et distrayant qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu la porte qui s'ouvrait et l'élève entrait dans la salle de cours provoquant la chute du petit professeur.

C'était Agathe, elle revenait droit du dortoir et était revêtu de l'uniforme des Serpentard. Elle s'assit devant Héra lui adressant au passage un grand sourire.


	3. premier pas

Chapitre deux : premiers pas

Le cours venait de finir. Héra n'avait peut être pas appris beaucoup, pour ne pas dire rien, mais cela la changeait de n'être plus seule, du moins, plus le seul être vivant dans une immense demeure ténèbre et impersonnel qui avait été son « prison » pendant les onze dernières années. Elle savait, de toutes façons, qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup à apprendre : « quand on a eu Lord Voldemort comme précepteur pendant plus de dix ans, l'enseignement suivant ne peut être qu'accessoire » comme le répétait souvent son père.

Les élèves se précipitaient déjà vers la grande salle pour se sustenter d'une première matinée de cours plus ou moins chargée selon les années et les maisons. Héra riait de voir cet attroupement passionné, car cela lui rappelait certaines « balades » familiales dont seuls ses parents, investigateurs, avaient le secret.

Héra allait entrer dans la salle lorsque deux garçons lui coupèrent la route. C'était encore les deux jeunes Gryffondors. Le premier était un garçon assez petit aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude, qui contrastait indubitablement de son camarade, un grand rouquin aux yeux bleus qui devait être tomber dans une marmite de soupe de légume verts étant petit pour avoir, si jeune, atteint une telle croissance.

La complicité semblait être acquise depuis longtemps entre ces deux là ; et, en effet, elle était la transmission directe de l'amitié entre leurs parents : un cadeau trans-générationnel en quelque sorte.

James Potter, était le fils du célèbre auror Harry Potter, plus connu sous le nom de « celui qui a survécu » et d'une mère auror, aujourd'hui décédée, Emily Ducker. Il était enfant unique, comme la plupart des élèves du collège mais n'avait pas eu les privilèges de la situation.

Son père s'était plutôt bien et vite remis de la mort prématurée de sa femme et ses conquêtes féminines n'avaient d'égal que ses conquêtes militaires. Il avait au profit de son travail au ministère et à la brigade de l'Ordre du Phénix, délégué l'éducation de son fils à des nourrices et cela dès les premiers mois.

James était un enfant des plus détestables. Il ne pouvait supporter le choix de vie de son père, et son comportement n'avait en fait pour origine un appel à l'aide, un cri au désespoir mais cela est vite devenu une seconde peau, et le faux self (1) a engendré un double maléfique qui aujourd'hui avait pris le dessus sur la personnalité du jeune homme.

Arthur Weasley était issus de l'union harmonieuse de deux sorciers : l'explorateur Ronald Weasley et la Médicomage à qui l'on doit le traitement des maladies magiques tropicales liés aux morsures de Runespoor (2), Hermione Granger.

Faisant la fierté de ses parents depuis la naissance, le « petit » Arthur était un enfant délicieux, dont la curiosité n'était jamais rassasiée : ce qui le mettait souvent dans des situations délicates, surtout auprès de créatures dangereuses. Le garçonnet avait très vite était complexé par son physique. Dépassant déjà de plus de deux têtes n'importe lequel des enfants de sa classe, il avait dû subir les sobriquets les plus monstrueux, ce qui le fit se replier sur lui-même et perdre un peu de cette richesse de l'enfance, l'innocence et la témérité.

Le parrain du James était bien sur Ronald Wesaley et inversement pour Arthur. Les trois parents ayant été inséparables du temps de leur propre scolarité, ils n'envisageaient pas autrement les relations entre leurs enfants respectifs. Leurs rencontres étaient toutefois ponctuelles, aux occasions habituelles de Noël ou des courtes vacances que s'accordait Harry mais l'année précédente avait beaucoup modifié cette configuration.

En effet, la nouvelle maîtresse de Harry n'était autre que Hermione Granger. Le père d'Arthur étant incessamment en voyage pour la société de commerce d'animaux qui l'employait, la jeune femme c'était sentie bien seule et avait profité du congé forcé que le ministère avait fait prendre à Harry (pour acharnement sur suspect) pour combler son emploi du temps sentimental.

Le petit Arthur encore trop naïf ignorait cette liaison, au contraire de James qui, habitué aux écarts de son père et son obstination à ne rien respecter, avait tout de suite saisie la nature des rencontres entre les deux adultes.

Les deux garçons étaient une fois encore en train de se disputer pour une raison obscure comme la plupart du temps. Celui qui était l'instigateur de ces disputes était bien sur James, qui n'avait trouvé que cet unique moyen pour faire comprendre à Arthur que ce dernier était comme un frère pour lui. Arthur avait bien saisie cela et ce devait d'ailleurs être pour cette raison qu'il se laissait emporter dans des conflits sans buts, ni raisons à tout bout de champs.

Héra les regardait quand soudain sa ta tête lui sembla terriblement lourde. Elle se laissa reposer contre la paroi lisse du mur derrière elle. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait mais elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Une larme perla le long de sa joue, son pouls s'accélérait, son sang semblait stagné au niveau de ses orbites qui lui masquaient désormais la réalité. Elle ferma les yeux, contrôla sa respiration, seul élément sur lequel elle avait encore une emprise sur ce corps qui céder, et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour bloquer l'intrusion. La crise ne dura guère plus de quelques minutes mais elle avait été intense. Elle se releva doucement, prenant garde de ne pas s'évanouir en rétablissant le circuit sanguin des pieds jusqu'à sa tête sur toute sa hauteur. Elle chancelait encore mais elle décida à regret que le déjeuner devrait attendre et se rendit d'un pas rapide à la volière.

Le premier cours de l'après midi allait apporter son pesant d'amusement et Héra se sentait en terrain conquis dans ce cachot pourtant de réputation si terrible et surtout si peu accueillant. Elle prit place au premier rang, une place que le professeur Rogue ne manquerait pas d'éviter à l'avenir. Le cours rassemblait l'ensemble des élèves de première année. La promotion était encore mince cette année, et les conflits qui s'abattaient en ce moment même quelque part dans le monde n'allaient certainement aider à remédier à cette situation pour la prochaine génération.

En effet, la guerre faisait des ravages. Comme souvent en matière conflictuelle, elle avait des origines profondes et même si des longues pauses (treize ans et douze ans) marquaient son histoire, on pouvait dater le début du conflit à environ une quarantaine d'année. Cette partie de la guerre avait débuté cinq ans auparavant, elle n'avait longtemps été, en particulier pour le large public fervent lecteur de la gazette (qui était tomber sous le contrôle et la censure ministériel après l'annonce du retour du Seigneur de Ténèbres), qu'une suite de batailles sans lien de corrélation. Puis un jour, après le massacre de la Saint Merlin, les gens ne purent plus se voiler la face, et il fallut se décider à appeler un chat un chat et à déclarer l'état de guerre. Bien que la résistance s'organisait déjà depuis plusieurs mois autour d'Albus Dumbledore (qui avaient une fois encore sentit le retour en force des Mangemorts), quand la guerre fut officiellement annoncé au public, le ministre de l'époque, un certain Fudge, qui ne laissa son nom dans l'histoire que sous le pseudonyme « celui qui a conduit le monde à sa perte deux fois », signa contre toute attente et aucun débat auprès de ses conseillers, un traité d'abdication ; ce qui lui valu un coup d'Etat monumental et un séjour des plus expéditif à Azkaban.

Ce fût alors la ministre actuelle Nymphadora Tonks, qui prit le contrôle des opérations à la fois militaires et politiques. Dans l'autre camps, les armées s'organisaient et la tardive annonce d'état de guerre à la population à la fois sorcière et moldue avaient joué en leur faveur.

Les premières victimes avaient été les nés de moldus. Un véritable génocide, digne des pires épidémies réunies en un seul chao. Les Mangemorts, dont les rangs grossissaient de semaine en semaines, faisaient des rafles terribles. Peu survivaient et quelques uns étaient « conserver » en tant que cobayes vivant pour tester leur sortilèges, pour avaler leur potions, en tant que sujets d'entraînement à la formation des nouvelles recrues, ou plus simplement en temps qu'objet d'amusement pour leur penchant un peu sadique, caractéristiques des plus appréciées par leur maître à tous, Voldemort.

Puis ce fut au tour des Cracmols. Aucun répit pour ces sorciers qui étaient désignés comme faisant honte à leur sang. Pas un n'avaient été épargné. Leurs dessins étaient inconnus pour la plupart des gens, mais Voldemort avait réussi à pousser l'horreur du genre humain au-delà des limites du possible. Les rares à savoir étaient les proches du maître ou encore les « expéditeurs » (sorte de patrouilles d'élite spécialisée pour les « sales travaux ».

Les rumeurs parlaient de démembrements, d'autre parler de séquestrations lugubres, d'autres encore évoquaient des théories bien plus macabres et innommables. C'était très certainement ces derniers qui étaient dans le vrai.

Pas une semaine ne faisait pas son lot d'orphelin ou d'endeuiller. Et si par chance aucun affrontement n'avait fait de victime, les « troupes de la mort », se rattraper très vite afin d'atteindre leur quota. Leur devise était « tuer d'abord et réfléchir après ».

Ainsi ces populations étant décimées, la guerre emportant encore chaque semaines, des centaines de valeureux sorciers se battants pour la liberté, et la chute de Voldemort : les possibilités de recrutement scolaires se retrouvèrent limiter à quelques vingtaines par année.

La cloche retentit, le cours allait commencer. Les élèves jetaient tous un regard terrifié à Héra, et le pas du professeur de potion fit sursauter la plupart d'entre eux trop absorbés à surveiller chaque geste de la petite brune au nom mortifiant.

Le professeur prit la liste et fit l'appel. Il passa de Potter à Weasley. Héra avait remarqué. C'était la seconde fois aujourd'hui que les professeurs n'appelaient pas son nom. Elle s'en moquait. Cela l'amusait même. Voir le pouvoir que son nom avait sur ses semblables avaient très tôt absorbé sa curiosité, vous me l'accorderez : malsaine !

Le professeur Rogue n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux à un cours. En fait, il n'avait même jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Et pourtant il était passé par tant d'épreuve dans sa vie déjà très avancée. Echappé à la mort, il connaissait, risquer sa vie à chaque seconde, il savait mais se retrouver en face de la fille de Voldemort, à fortiori sans connaître ni ses intentions, ni ses aspirations… Mais c'était en fait la position de tous dans cette salle, seule Héra semblait pleinement sereine.

Son serpent entra dans la salle, il n'était jamais loin d'elle, ordre de son père. Il s'enroula tranquillement autour de sa chaise sans provoquer le moindre bruit dans la salle d'un silence absolu à peine salit des bruits de respiration des différents être emplissant la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une furie blonde entra dans la salle de cours, se précipita pour glisser un mot au professeur qui répondit d'un petit signe de tête sans prononcer le moindre mot. Agathe regarda la salle et se mit à côté d'Héra.

Cette solution était la plus aisée, car la configuration de la classe ne laissait pas vraiment d'autre choix à la jeune élève. En effet, outre le bureau professoral où régnait le professeur Rogue, et les deux Serpentards au premier rang ; les quatre premières rangées avaient été désertées, quant au deux rangs du fond, les élèves s'y étaient largement regroupés allant même jusqu'à partager la paillasse près de la porte à plus de cinq, le sixième n'ayant que deux doigts sur cette dernière.

Le professeur fit son cours en expliquant bien les démarches réglementaires quant à l'utilisation de potion, leur application et les décrets de loi qui régissaient leur application.

C'était une nouvelle partie du programme, la loi était désormais enseignée à chaque cours par chaque professeur. L'idée émanait de la ministre en personne et avait été plutôt bien accepté par le corps enseignant. Les élèves se servaient souvent de cette digression disciplinaire pour bavarder et certains élèves particulièrement agitateurs entraînaient leur professeur dans des débats juridiques, qui n'aboutissaient jamais que sur une punition des dits élèves ou une suppression de points : les professeurs n'étant plus dupes de ces manœuvres depuis longtemps.

La sonnerie marqua la fin des deux premières heures de l'après midi. Héra et les autres élèves se rendit tranquillement au prochain cours. Il avait lieu au second étage, dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Le nom du professeur inscrit sous la matière dans l'emploi du temps était RJ Lupin. Héra sourit.

Agathe avait décidé de ne plus lâcher la jeune Serpentard. Héra l'avait bien sur remarqué mais une fois encore elle ne semblait pas ni contrarier, ni particulièrement contente. Masquer ces sentiments était un art que maîtrisait à la perfection la jeune fille, et personne ne pouvait deviné le fil de ses pensées et encore moins la nature de celles-ci.

Le professeur était déjà dans la salle de cours. Il semblait à la fois très jeune et très vieux. Pour quiconque ne l'aurait jamais rencontré, il penserait que l'homme devait avoir atteint l'âge de la retraite. Héra regarda sa montre. Elle sourit une fois de plus.

Les élèves étaient très calmes et le cours se déroula sans aucunes anicroches, à l'appel, pour la première fois, Héra pu répondre présente. « Bon point pour lui » pensa t-elle. Le cours portait sur les conditions d'utilisation de la magie dans un but défensif. Ce serait l'objet du cours de la première partie de l'année, la seconde étant réservée à l'apprentissage de la magie dans un but offensif.

En fonction du contexte, les choses changent. Rémus Lupin se souvenait très bien de la première fois où il avait fait cours de défense. Cela remontait déjà loin, et malgré un temps d'arrêt dans sa carrière professorale, il se sentait très compétant. Cette pause professorale …

Ses pensées furent troublées par un élève qui leva la main pendant que les autres recopier tranquillement la leçon copiée au tableau.

Professeur Lupin, appela une voix

…

Professeur ! répéta avec insistance la voix

Oui ? demanda Lupin

Je voulais savoir si vous allez nous entraîner dès ce semestre

Héra ne se retourna pas. Elle savait à la fois qui avait posé la question et le sujet de la question. Elle connaissait très bien cet entraînement, celui là même qui avait conduit à l'échec du plan de son père des années auparavant …

cf Winnicott pour plus de renseignement … Enola c'est pour toi !!

cf les animaux fantastiques


	4. rencontre au sommet

Rencontre aux sommets

La pluie. Fines gouttelettes d'eau tombant sur les vitres d'un château encore endormi. Severus Rogue se retournait pour la centième fois dans son lit aux draps chiffonnés. Le sommeil lui avait encore fait défaut, et le visage d'Adam semblait s'être à jamais gravé dans son esprit.

Un point noir bisa le ciel encore orangé se rapprochant peu à peu de la tour la plus haute de Poudlard. Le point semblait se multiplié à vue d'œil, il n'y en avait plus un mais toute une nuée se détachant peu à peu les uns des autres.

Un bruit sec raisonna dans la pièce. Un murmure, un gémissement ; s'en suivirent des pas lourds et agacés. L'homme marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et tourna la clinche dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Les premiers points noirs avaient pris forme, et les hiboux s'engouffraient dans la petite pièce du bureau où dormait Albus Dumbledore. Il jeta un regard à sa montre à douze aiguilles et soupira.

Albus Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier que la terre comptait et sa mort provoquerait sûrement un deuil international. Sa sagesse était reconnue et ses fonctions multiples dans le gouvernement actuel ne l'empêchaient pas d'être un fabuleux directeur pour Poudlard.

Il avait pris la tête de la résistance dès les prémices de la guerre, il y a quarante ans et avant cela, il avait vaincu et débarrassé la terre du précédent mage noir en quête de gloire et de puissance un sorcier du nom de Grindelwald. Mais ce dernier était un enfant de cœur à côté de Lord Voldemort, la recherche de l'éternité par celui-ci y étant pour beaucoup.

Lord Voldemort, c'était la source de tous ces problèmes actuels. Il prit la première lettre : une beuglante. Il pointa sa baguette sur le papier cartonné rouge et la plaça à une distance raisonnable de ses malheureux tympans vieillissants et la laissa exploser.

Soupir

Il se faisait vieux pour ce genre de choses. Il était fatigué de devoir sans cesse se justifier de ces choix. Il laissa les volatiles, très nombreux en ce dimanche matin, déposé leur courrier et descendit se préparer.

Le week end avait commencé de la sorte. Des lettres, des centaines de lettres des parents d'élèves, des membres du ministère, des membres de la communauté lui demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Les membres de l'équipe pédagogique ne le laissaient pas non plus dans une paix totale et ceux malgré le fait qu'ils aient été prévenus depuis des semaines. Il s'en souvenait bien.

_C'était un mardi matin, le courrier venait de lui apporter la lettre qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il savait que le risque était grand mais il faisait confiance à son instinct qui en dépit des années de doutes ne l'avait jamais trompé._

_Il était descendu à la salle des professeurs, lieu préféré des enseignants même l'été grâce à son excellente situation spatiale. La fenêtre était ouverte et des branches d'un pin environnant entraient dans la pièce et dansaient à gré de la légère brise de vent de fin août._

_Il s'était éclaircit la gorge en entrant, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire disparaître le murmure des conversations. _

_J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire et vous feriez mieux de vous assoire mes chers amis et collègues_

_Cela avait été une amorce des plus inutile. Tous les professeurs avaient compris à sa façon de se caresser la barbe que ce qu'allait leur dire le directeur était grave. Ils redoutaient forts en leur inconscient que ce ne soit encore des relevés nécrologiques, et tous se préparaient à accuser le choc._

_Bien, nous allons accueillir en septembre une élève un peu … enfin, nous allons accueillir en septembre la fille de Voldemort_

_VOLD… s'étonna avec horreur le professeur Mc Gonagall dont les yeux semblaient avoir triplé de volume_

_Pardon ? dit avec incrédulité le professeur Fitwick_

_Etes vous devenus fou Albus ? répéta le professeur Mc Gonagall_

_Les discussions avaient été interminables et le directeur ne voulait pas se justifier. Après que le soir fut tombé depuis quelques heures et que la situation n'évoluait pas, il finit par annoncer _

_Je peux comprendre vos arguments et je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : les enfants sont la promesse d'un monde meilleur alors que ceux qui ne me font pas confiance partent, je ne leur en voudrais pas, ils pourront même reprendre leur poste dans sept ans_

_C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait dit avant de prendre sa plus belle plume d'oie et d'envoyer trois parchemins par l'intermédiaire de son phénix._

Le dimanche ne s'annonçait pas fort différent. La rumeur de la venue d'Héra s'était rependue comme une traînée de poudre et il était heureux que les journaux soit interdits dans l'enceinte du collège pour ne pas que les élèves s'embrasent davantage.

Le soir était tombé et après avoir réglé les problèmes du Magenmagot, et fixer les dernières peines de condamnations aux partisans ou aux collaborateurs des forces du mal, Albus ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air. Il prit Fumseck qui dormait tranquillement sur son perchoir et lui chuchota quelque chose avant de le laisser sortir dans la nuit naissante.

Le réveil sonna neuf heures. Héra ne dormait déjà plus depuis longtemps mais elle ne se lassait pas de voir ses deux camarades de chambrée se raidir de terreur à l'idée qu'elle puisse se lever. Agathe avait rejoint le dortoir le jeudi précédent mais elle était encore moins présente qu'Héra. Son lit était défait mais froid, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait dormit là, mais qu'elle était debout depuis au moins deux heures.

Héra prit Ebola, lui chuchota dans la langue des serpents, qu'elle seule devait avoir la capacité de maîtriser dans ce château, un ordre qui lui donna le sourire et elle reposa le serpent, apparemment satisfaite d'elle-même. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce on pu entendre des hurlements apeurés émanés du fond du couloir où dormait les filles de premières années.

Héra regardait avec plaisir les autres membres de sa maison accourir pour voir ce qui se passer. Non pas pour secourir les malheureuses mais plutôt car le spectacle était rare en ces lieux et que les occasions de rire ou de frémir l'étaient encore plus.

Le déjeuné fut bref, Héra avait des projets pour ce dimanche. Elle avait déjà gaspillé son samedi dans les travaux de cours et ne comptait pas prendre du retard sur ses plans.

Ebola la rejoignit juste à temps et ses crocs coulant de venin apporta une immense satisfaction à la jeune fille. Elle félicita ce dernier et le plaça autour de son cou.

Ebola était un serpent familier. Il lui avait été offert le jour de sa naissance par son père sous forme d'un œuf bien sur envoûté et spécial. Le serpent naquit le jour des 1 an de Héra, et il grandit petit à petit au rythme de la petite fille. Sa mission en tant que familier était l'accompagnement de sa maîtresse mais Héra savait depuis de nombreuses années que même si Ebola était à elle, IL gardait un pouvoir sur lui.

Elle croisa quelques élèves en se rendant dans le parc mais personne n'osa l'interrompre et les murmures se taisaient sous son passage. C'était un des avantages lorsqu'on était la fille du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, personne ne se mettait sur son chemin, peu de gens osait l'approcher et quiconque aurait essayé aurait subit les courroux de son « papa ».

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle marchait en vain. Le soleil avait passé sa position de Zénith et il n'y avait rien.

quand je pense qu'on ose interdire l'accès à cette forêt, elle est aussi déserte que le cerveau de « Bousetigrow » ! lâcha t-elle en s'asseyant sur une pierre

Tu dois continuer, lui murmura le serpent

Oui je sais mais c'est fatiguant, je pensais au moins trouver un indice, mais ri …

Un phénix passa au dessus de leur tête et Ebola se cacha sous la cape de la Serpentard. Elle se remit en marche jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber. Elle avait atterri au pied d'une colline. La pente était rude mais elle voulait bénéficier de cet avantage géographique pour se repérer un peu au milieu de ce labyrinthe vert.

Le phénix se posa à ses pieds. Héra n'eut pas le temps de le saisir qu'il s'était déjà envolé.

Maudit piaf, maudit-elle à l'encontre du volatile

Je ne croit pas que maudit soit réellement le terme, commença une voix derrière elle

Héra se retourna et vit le vieil homme.

Encore que, devoir mourir, renaître de ses cendres et mourir encore et ce durant l'éternité, c'est peut être cela l'enfer en quelques sortes …

…

Une élève de première année dans la forêt interdite, reprit la voix

Et bien oui, dit Héra avec une fausse confiance

Le vieil homme lui sourit. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire. Elle savait qu'était venu le temps de la justification. Elle s'était promit de ne pas mentir à cet homme. Elle ne le connaissait que de réputation car il était et est encore le « meilleur ennemi » de son père mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le vit la semaine dernière dans la grande salle qu'elle su pourquoi.

Le silence se fit. Ce fut une fois encore le directeur qui rompit le silence.

Alors ? Lui demanda t-il

Alors … répéta t-elle en scrutant son regard

Nous savons pourquoi nous sommes là, toi et moi

Oui mais je crois que vos espérances vous trompent, sir

Non, je suis sur que non… Mais pourquoi Poudlard ?

Pour comprendre

…

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Ebola s'impatientait dans la capuche de la cape d'Héra.

Un nécromilier ? demanda le vieil homme

Oui en effet, répondit la jeune fille

Les cours se passent bien ? Questionna le directeur

Oui

Rien de spécial, pas de problème particuliers ? continua le directeur

Vous savez Sir, dans ma vie je n'ai connu que deux catégories de personne. Ceux qui ont peur de mon père et donc de moi et ceux qui veulent approcher mon père et donc qui se servent de moi. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que je vivrais ma vie, par et pour mon père, c'est le destin qui a tracé ma route et rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela. Je ferai honneur à l'héritage de mon père, je m'appelle Héra Voldemort, ce nom résonne dans mon âme et dans mon cœur, je suivrais la voie et personne, pas même vous ne saura se mettre sur mon passage.

La jeune fille s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en direction du château, elle était à la fois excitée et énervée. Il avait réussi à faire naître en elle l'impulsivité. Elle détestait cette caractéristique de son caractère. Cela lui causerait sa perte et pourtant elle sortait victorieuse de cette journée. Elle s'était promit de ne pas jouer un jeu avec cet homme et elle en avait appris beaucoup sur lui de cette façon. Elle se coucha immédiatement en prenant soin de décorer les drapes de ces deux victimes de chambrée de la marque des Ténébres et sombra rapidement dans la transe.

L'homme sourit et se retourna. Il avait vu juste, il en avait désormais la certitude, il rentra au château et pour la première fois depuis des lustres il se posa tranquillement dans son fauteuil, un elf de maison lui apporta une bouteille de whisky pur feu et un verre. Il avait ce soir quelque chose à fêter.


	5. les liens se tissent

Les liens se tissent

Une feuille se détacha lentement d'un arbre enfin immobile. Le vent était tombé mais il avait violemment soufflé toute la nuit durant. Elle se posa avec grâce sur l'herbe fraîchement mouillée et tout juste illuminé par les premiers rayon du soleil.

Huit heures. Le réveil ne sonna pas en ce lundi matin. Le dortoir était silencieux. A peine pouvait –on entendre le murmure des respirations tranquilles. Héra était réveillée depuis déjà plus d'une heure, elle était prête depuis de longues minutes et avait déjà pris son petit déjeuné. Elle s'était installée tranquillement sur une chaise ses bras posés sur le dossier. Elle jubilait.

Comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, les deux jeunes filles de Serpentard ne firent qu'un bond hors de leur lit lorsque la première cloche de la matinée retentie. Héra se laissa aller à un rire bruyant en sortant de la pièce comme pour mieux assoire sa nouvelle position de chef tyran.

Doriane et Marie étaient deux jeunes filles qui avaient eu en sus du poids d'appartenir à la maison Serpentard l'immense joie de devenir, en partageant le dortoir avec la fille de Voldemort, ses victimes. Pourtant, rien ne les destiner vraiment l'une et l'autre à vivre un tel cauchemar.

Doriane était une jeune fille très douce. Elle n'avait jamais pensé devoir intégrer la maison de son abominable père. En effet ces parents avaient convenus d'un mariage de raison, plus que d'un mariage d'amour. La guerre ne faisait pas encore des ravages, c'était le début de la seconde phase et il valait mieux pour les sorciers du côté maléfique se camoufler dans une population plus convenable. Ainsi, le maître en avait décidé, il fallait que les Mangemorts trouvent une situation « stable » en attendant la révélation au monde de son retour.

Grégory Goyle n'avait jamais été qu'un garçon un peu limité dont la beauté n'avait même pas l'avantage d'être intérieur faute de ne l'être physique. Goyle était de ses gens dont les puissants se servent toute leur existence, de simples exécutant tout juste bon à donner leur pitoyable vie à la cause servie. Toutefois, contre toute attente, Goyle se révéla être un bon sorcier. Il faut bien sur recadrer la notion de bon sorcier, il démontrait des capacités étonnantes, compte tenu de médiocre son niveau scolaire à la sortie de Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cela que le maître lui avait octroyé le droit à enfanter une femme pour poursuivre la lignée de sa famille, son propre père étant lui-même Mangemort.

Enfanter une femme, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Son choix avait été limité, les meilleurs membres pouvant choisir un panel plus important de génitrices potentielles.

L'heureuse gagnante de ce jeu du sort avait été Marietta Edgecombe. La situation lui avait clairement été expliquée. Les « marieurs » étaient très compétents pour cela. Ils débarquaient chez la matrice, et tuaient devant ses yeux un membre de sa famille (parfois lorsqu'ils étaient d'humeur clémente, ils laissaient le choix de la victime à l'élue) et lançaient à volée le contrat : «Vous avez été choisi pour porter l'héritier d'un honorable soldat pour l'épuration de la race, un Mangemort, vous devez vous soumettre à ce destin et dans le cas contraire toute votre famille sera exécutée dans des circonstances terribles et inhumaines. Acceptez vous l'immense privilège ? ». La dernière phrase n'étant là que pour la forme. Marietta accepta dans un sanglot étouffer, après avoir vu mourir sa mère sous le sort de l'avada Kedavra et après que son petit frère lui soit enlevé en guise de caution du contrat.

C'était il y a treize ans et malgré les efforts que Marietta fit les deux premières année, elle n'arrivait pas à donner la vie à un hériter de Goyle. Les médecins étaient unanimes pour affirmer que cela n'était pas lié à un problème organique mais tout simplement à un blocage psychologique. Devoir donner naissance à l'enfant d'un monstre, cela avait de quoi bloquer n'importe qui. Cette pensée l'obsédée depuis des mois, lorsqu'elle était éveillée elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose et la nuit des bébés à la tête de son charmant partenaire lui crier dans les oreilles en crachant des jurons tous aussi vulgaires les uns que les autres. La malheureuse y passer, les derniers mois, matin, midi et soir, le maître assistant même parfois aux tentatives maladroites de son mangemort afin de comprendre pourquoi cela était si long.

Puis un jour elle su qu'elle était enceinte. Les cauchemars redoublèrent durant toute la grossesse. Elle était malade. Malade non pas comme une femme enceinte mais comme une créature donnant naissance à une monstruosité de la nature. Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, en vain. Elle savait que si elle mourrait, elle condamnait par la même occasion sa famille. Son frère en particulier. Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Sauver sa famille avait été son seul tort. Les neuf mois de gestation finirent enfin et un beau matin de juillet, la petite Doriane sortit telle une étoile de la matrice fatiguée. Sa beauté avait été la première chose qu'avait remarqué sa mère.

Elle avait grandit telle un champignon dans la pourriture. Son père, elle le haïssait. Tout en lui la répugnait. Elle qui était si belle, intelligente, brillante et éclatante, elle se demandait parfois comment sa mère pouvait être tombé sous le charme d'un homme pareil. Evidement, elle ne savait rien du « contrat ». Sa mère, elle en avait pitié. Ce n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même, et l'affection qu'elle portait à sa fille était certainement la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie.

Le fameux jour de la rentrée des classes avait été très attendu de Doriane. Elle n'avait fréquentait jusque là que les enfants des amis de son père. En d'autres termes des animaux. Elle était solitaire, plus par besoin que par choix et s'était donc entièrement consacré à ses études. Choses que son père ne comprenait évidement pas. Sa mère l'avait conduit seule au train, son père étant en mission ce jour là, et elle semblait plus soulager qu'à l'ordinaire. Comme si son fardeau arrivait à son terme, elle embrassa longuement sa fille et resta jusqu'au départ du train.

Le voyage fut des plus idyllique pour Doriane. Elle avait rencontré d'autres élèves de son âge et les discussions ne s'étaient interrompues que lorsque le choixpeau les sépara à tout jamais. Le choixpeau. Elle s'en souviendrait comme si c'était hier (bon d'accord c'était juste y a quatre jours). Elle aurait parié sur Serdaigle comme sa mère mais non, il décida de briser sa jeune vie en l'envoyant à Serpentard, maison de son père.

Elle s'était assise silencieusement sous les applaudissements de ses condisciples. Elle scrutait un visage amical et plongea ses pensées dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Seul le nom de Voldemort qui résonna dans la salle la tira de sa torpeur. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers la jeune fille brune qui s'avançait vers l'estrade. Son cœur commença à battre très vite, elle le craignait, elle ne le voulait pas et ses craintes se retrouvèrent matérialiser quand le choixpeau annonça : Serpentard. Elle baissa les yeux de nouveau et soupira. La dernière personne repartit dans sa maison arriva enfin, elle s'appelait Marie.

Marie était au contraire de Doriane une jeune fille volubile. Elle était née d'une union harmonieuse d'un commerçant spécialisé en artefacts maléfiques et une jeune sorcière étrangère. C'était une jeune fille au caractère bien trempé dont la seule crainte était de se retrouver seule. Elle n'avait pas grandi en Grande Bretagne comme la plupart des sorciers de Poudlard mais en Autriche. Elle avait l'avantage de parler deux langues et de connaître nombres de sortilèges spécifiques aux deux cultures. Son père avait insisté pour que sa fille suive l'enseignement de la meilleure école de sorcellerie et c'est ainsi que l'enfant à peine entrer dans la pré-adolescence quitta sa famille pour venir s'installer au château.

L'effet de la présence de la fille de Voldemort n'avait pas eu le même impact sur elle que sa nouvelle camarde de chambrée qui semblait bouleverser par la nouvelle. Elle avait certes entendue parler de Voldemort mais pour elle ce nom n'avait pas de réel signifiant, n'ayant pour sa part aucune victime à déplorer de la guerre.

En entrant dans ce dortoir froid et d'apparence inconfortable, elle avait regretté sa chambre. Elle déposa son sac et sortit son chat. Le félin apparemment ravi de pouvoir enfin sortir de sa prison d'osier avait tout de suite sauté sur le lit de la jeune fille. Elle avait tout de suite sympathisé avec Doriane, avant même de savoir que leur vie allait à ce point être proche, en parlant avec elle dans le train, même si elle ne savait pas encore ce que cette première impression lui réserverait comme surprise.

Elle suivit sa nouvelle amie qui s'élançait déjà à la poursuite d'un homme grand et noir aux cheveux gras vêtu d'une longue cape noire aux plis impeccables. Il ne se présenta pas mais Marie compris immédiatement que ce ne devait pas être le genre de personne amicale. Le regard de l'homme croisa celui d'un jeune garçon qui était visiblement contrarié et qui disparu aussitôt dans un couloir menant certainement à son dortoir. Marie suivait les événements de loin, ne prenant pas position dans un débat dont elle se sentait exclue mais se retourna quand tous les murmures se moururent dans la salle commune. Elle se retourna. Une fille se tenait devant la porte. Cette même fille qui avait crée ce trouble lors de la répartition plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle semblait heureuse et Marie se sentit soudain un mal aise l'envahir.

C'était comme si quelque chose de volontairement néfaste émanait et s'engouffrait dans chacun de membres présents dans la pièce. Le professeur quitta rapidement la salle et Marie chercha du regard Doriane, son seul point de repère dans ce milieu tout d'un coup devenu si hostile.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rapidement installées dans leur dortoir, profitant de l'absence d'Héra ; et Doriane combla les vides historiques de la mémoire de Marie lui racontant la guerre, le rôle de Voldemort, les morts ... Marie était terrifié quand elle lui expliqua les génocides, les tortures et autres joyeuseté que Voldemort réservé à ses semblables. Elle décidèrent à ce moment là de leur amitié et jurèrent de se soutenir quoiqu'il arrive. Le reste de la soirée, elles la passèrent à parler de leur vie d'avant Poulard, Doriane complètement subjuguer par la vie extraordinaire de Marie, et la réserve, pourtant bien importante des deux Serpentard, en sucrerie de toute sortes pris un sacrée coup. La peur de l'ennemie faisant, elle rapprochèrent leur lit et Marie promis à Doriane de veiller sur son sommeil, promesse qu'elle ne pu plus tenir après dix minutes. Elles sombrèrent dans un repos bien méritoire l'une contre l'autre, comme deux sœurs qui venaient de se trouver dans l'obscurité du monde.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elles étaient à Poudlard. Trois jours que Héra leur avait tracé un destin de victime. Dès le dimanche matin, elles avaient été coursées par un serpent des plus répugnant qui leur avaient craché son venin, brûlant la peau de la cheville de Doriane. L'après-midi, les deux filles l'avaient passé à l'infirmerie, inaugurant ainsi la salle de soin et se cachant des rires de leurs condisciples qui trouvaient la situation très amusante. La veille, les deux jeunes filles en revenant de la bibliothèque avaient retrouvés leur couchage re-décoré façon Mangemort avec des horribles tête de mort, un serpent sortant de la bouche édentée. Elle avait passé la moitié de la soirée à chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait leur arrangé cela, ne trouvant que tardivement un elf de maison qui les aida avec politesse et gentillesse.

Et ce matin, elles allaient être en retard à leur premier cours de botanique. Même si cela aurait pu considérer comme une plaisanterie, Marie voyait rouge en enfilant ses vêtements à la hâte. Elle maugréait contre Héra, et contre les réveils ensorcelés. Elle se regardèrent et jurèrent par un simple mouvement de la tête que leur vengeance viendrait bientôt et qu'elle serait à la mesure de la personne de la fille de Voldemort, cela en courrant le plus vite possible vers les serres.


	6. premières tensions

Allez on va bien commencer, merci aux reviewers, que serait on sans vous, et c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir de voir qu'y a des gens qui lise et qui apprécie !

bellasidious : merci, alors on est encore à la présentation des personnages, on a (normalement) 7 ans devant nous (au pire je les tue tous avec un avada kedavra géant), je veux bien planter le décors avant d'entrer vraiment dans la psychologie des personnages (et ce chapitre était déjà écrit). Mais promis, on va savoir ce qu'elle ressent la petite (dés le prochain), et je vote avec mon moi pour une réunion de parent d'élève, ce serait-y pas drôle de voir Voldy débarquer au château ? Hé rangez ses baguettes tout de suite !

AndromedaLN : merci (oui on va le faire en individuel), là voilà la suite

Premières tensions

Le cours avait débuté depuis près d'une demi heure quand les deux Serpentard franchirent le seuil de la serre numéro un. Le professeur était un jeune homme brun avec une petite moustache qui visiblement n'était pas le principal souci de l'enseignant. Elles entrèrent avec discrétion et le regard du professeur montrait bien son mécontentement.

La journée avait plutôt mal commencé pour le professeur Londubat. En effet, il avait du se rendre au chevet d'un bulbe de sphyctoporene qui avait certainement dû attraper la varicelle. Le problème étant très gênant du fait de la capacité transmissive du virus et de la virulence de la fièvre qui avait abattu le malheureux bulbe à peine sortit de terre. Il était allé dans les serres à tout hasard, ne trouvant de toutes façons nullement le sommeil. Les serres lui apportaient souvent du réconfort, il se promenait ici ou là, rempotant ou nettoyant l'occasion une de ses protégés. Si beaucoup d'enseignants se retrouvaient à Poudlard par le fruit d'un hasard, ce n'était pas le cas de Neville. La botanique ne fut dès son premier cours de première année une révélation.

Après avoir administrer une dose de potion calmante à la pauvre plante, il retourna dans la serre numéro 4. C'était sans aucun doute sa sphère préférée, car seul quelques élèves de dernière année s'y rendaient. C'était dans ce lieu des mieux exposé que vivait son magnifique Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Il se posa contre le pot de la gigantesque plante et ferma les yeux. Des branchages vinrent immédiatement entouré le jeune homme qui instinctivement caressa tranquillement les feuilles reposant sur son bras. Il se sentait mieux, ces soucis et ses craintes apaisés en un instant. Le temps passa lentement, les yeux toujours clos il repensait à cet après midi d'août.

Il était tranquillement installé près de la fenêtre dégustant un fabuleux cocktail à base de lemon et de noix de coco délicieusement parfumé de rhum. Il aimait la fin de l'été à Poudlard. En fait, les professeurs avaient l'opportunité de profiter du calme du château, sans élèves, sans contraintes, sans bruit. Il avait passé ses vacances chez sa grand-mère, l'aidant surtout à retaper sa vieille bicoque qu'elle ne voulait quitter pour rien au monde. Elle était fière de lui et il était heureux de pouvoir aider à son tour cette femme qui l'avait élevé.

La journée avait été magnifique, le temps clément ni trop chaud ni trop frais, et le calamar jouait tranquillement à balancer de l'eau sur des oiseaux trop téméraires, quand le directeur pénétra dans leur salle.

Il avait l'air soucieux mais Neville n'avait pas remarqué l'habituelle gravité sur son visage, celle qui accompagné les mauvaises nouvelles. Ce même air qu'il avait pris lorsque quatre années plus tôt l'homme était venu lui annoncer le massacre à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste. Ce massacre qui emporta de façon définitive ses deux parents.

Lorsque les mots « fille de Voldemort » sortir de la bouche du directeur, ils frappèrent de plein fouet les tympans du jeune homme qui lâcha son verre. Le bruit se rependit dans tout son être, il se sentait salit jusqu'aux orteils.

Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot pendant tout le temps où le débat animé s'était engagé entre le directeur et son staff pédagogique. Il avait du s'assoire car lorsqu'il reprit conscience de son corps, il n'était plus en train de regarder par la fenêtre mais assis les yeux lui piquant fortement, les joues collantes comme s'il avait pleuré.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall l'accompagna jusqu'à ses appartements ce soir là, il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre.

Le jour de la rentrée, il se sentait nerveux. Il l'était toujours, se remémorant sa propre première rentrée, sa crainte d'être exclu de Poudlard faute de trouver une maison apte à convenir au jeune garçon qu'il était alors. Mais cette fois, il connaissait la raison de cet état de tension si fatiguant. Elle serait dans sa classe pour au moins les cinq prochaines années…

Le matin se leva silencieusement, il avait du s'assoupir la présence de son amie végétale l'apaisant. Il regarda sa montre, les aiguilles indiquaient 6H48. Il caressa doucement les feuilles et se releva. Il ne dit rien en quittant la serre.

Le cours avait bien débuté. Elle était arrivé sans esclandres, c'était il attendu à ce qu'elle en fasse ? Il avait fait l'appel et avait prononcé son nom de façon clair et rapide. Il s'y était préparé. Il était heureusement loin le temps où les sorciers n'osaient pas prononcer le nom du mage noir. La peur n'évitant pas le danger, peu à peu la population avait repris l'habitude de nommer leur ennemi par son nom : Voldemort.

Le cours ne fut qu'une présentation de leur programme de l'année, mais toutefois en professeur rigoureux, Neville Longdubat ne supportait pas le manque de respect et le fait d'arriver en retard, à fortiori le premier cours de l'année était un sacré manque de respect.

Héra sortit rapidement à la fin du cours et laissa ses deux condisciples en compagnie d'un professeur apparemment prêt à leur retirer leurs premiers points. Elle percuta en sortant un jeune garçon.

Pardon, lui dit-il doucement d'une voix à peine audible

C'est rien, mais … commença t-elle

…

non rien, finit-elle par dire

Agathe venait de la rejoindre et elle ne voulait pas prolonger cette discussion. Agathe. Sa conduite intrigante avait éveillé la curiosité d'Héra. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer mais elle ne se sentait pas tranquille en sa compagnie. Elles se rendirent tout de même ensemble au cours de métamorphose. La journée s'annonçait charger, et le poids de sac de cours matérialisait leur emploi du temps.

La salle était encore occupé par des cinquième année lorsque les élèves arrivèrent devant elle. Les gryffondors étaient déjà là. Héra compris donc que le cours devait être commun aux deux maisons. Elle jeta un regard aux deux garçons qui se disputaient dans un coin du couloir. C'était encore eux : James et Arthur. Elle avait appris leur nom en écoutant d'autres élèves les apostrophés. La réputation de James Potter commençait à se faire connaître dans l'établissement. Il avait ouvertement fait preuve d'une impertinence outrageuse pendant un cours, faisant perdre les 20 premiers points de sa maison.

Héra les regardait. Arthur avait du s'en rendre compte et donna un coup de coude à son complice de toujours. James avait certainement eu l'intention de répliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment précis. En tête des élèves sortit Terry Weasley, préfet de la maison serpentard.

Arthur se retourna sur James l'arrêta de justesse avant que celui-ci ne lui saute dessus. Il lui cracha tout de même abondamment sur la robe et l'insulta violemment. Le professeur alerté par les propos injurieux acheva de vider leur sablier en ôtant les derniers 25 points de sa maison et en lui donnant la première retenue de l'année.

Cela avait eu l'inconvénient de mettre Minerva Mc Gonagall de très mauvaise humeur. Elle lançait des regards froids et distants à tous les élèves et en particulier à James qui n'en avait même pas conscience, trop occupé à ronger sa colère silencieusement.

Héra avait senti l'excitation montée en elle. Elle était d'une réceptivité incroyable aux affects des personnes et en particulier à la colère. Elle avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur le cours, voulant à tout prix absorber cette énergie émergeante. Elle réalisa soudain que le cours était fini. Elle se retourna et vit qu'Agathe n'était déjà plus à ses côtés. Elle soupira de soulagement, sortit en dernière de la salle en se dirigea droit vers la volière.

Elle enroula un parchemin autour d'un aigle noir aux yeux vert émeraude. Elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer le volatile qui maintenait son emprise en resserrant ses sers sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle était en retard. Elle le savait et l'aigle devait s'impatienter.

Le déjeuné fut bref en raison de la reprise des cours. Le cours d'histoire. Le professeur Binns unique professeur fantôme de Poudlard. La réputation de son cours n'était plus à faire, il valait mieux prévoir du travail sinon on risquait de finir aussi spectral que le professeur à la fin de deux heures trente hebdomadaire.

Héra entra dans la pièce et s'installa à une table seule. L'ensemble des élèves de première année avait cours en même temps dans cette petite pièce exposée plein sud où se reflétait un soleil brûlant pour cette fin de saison. Le professeur traversa le tableau provoquant quelques cris de surprise dans l'assistance.

La scène qui suivit fut des plus comiques et mériterait de figurer dans les annales de Poudlard.

Le professeur jeta un regard aux nouveaux élèves et s'arrêta sur le visage de la jeune Héra.

Vous … vous …

…

C'est … non …NON

…

Héra regardait le professeur avec un étonnement certain. Elle avait déjà provoqué ce genre de réaction mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela au beau milieu d'un cours. Le fantôme hurla, le cri provoquant un bruit des plus stridents et angoissant. Ses membres fantomatiques se désolidarisèrent de son corps translucide. Ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites faisant apparaître quelques traces de fumée autour de la masse informe et flottante.

Les élèves tournaient leur tête de l'un vers l'autre, comme à un match de tennis, leur effroi se lisait sur leur visage et même Héra semblait désolé d'un tel spectacle.

Enfin, le professeur réussit à repasser par le tableau laissant flotter une jambe au dessus du bureau.

Le silence se fit une fois encore. James se leva et prit la parole.

Voilà ce qui arrive quand la fille de machin chose met les pieds à Poudlard

Arthur réalisa mais trop tard que son ami allait profiter de ce moment pour régler ses comptes. Héra se leva de sa place.

Machin chose s'appelle LORD VOLDEMORT

Oh j'ai peur … je crois qu'il va falloir qualifier les choses

Et quelles choses ?

Le fait que toi et ton père pouvait aller enfer !

Ah oui et bien amène moi quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour t'exhausser, vous êtes tous minable et ton père en tête

Tu parles pas de mon père espèce de …

Qu'est ce qui a Potter, on a peur d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées, c'est génétique apparemment

… Je vais te faire crever !

Oh mon dieu j'ai peur…

Mais tu peux !

Très bien, Potter, cela me convient très bien, ce que mon père n'a pas encore réussi sur le tien, je vais le réussir sur toi

Alors là…

Les deux élèves sortirent leur baguette dans un même mouvement. Chacun des deux avaient reçus de par leur éducation les rudiments du duel magique même si aucun d'eux n'avait encore réellement été confronté à une situation de combat. Le reste de la classe se remettant à peine de la réaction de leur professeur, devaient à nouveau faire face à une situation de stress intense. Visiblement cela allait dégénérer rapidement entre ces deux là et seul Arthur essayait de rassoire son ami, ne voulant pas que la tension monte d'un cran supplémentaire. Il éprouva une crainte lorsqu'il vit la lueur dans l'œil des deux combattants et se résigna.

D'un seul geste de sa baguette, Héra repoussa toutes les tables, écrasant au passage certains élèves bien trop angoissés pour oser dire quelque chose. Marie essaya de s'interposer mais Doriane la rattrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcière.

Alors fille de Voldemort, t'attends quoi ? dit James en scrutant le moindre mouvement de la jeune fille

Mais je t'en prie fils de Potter, les perdants d'abord !

Les joutes verbales se succédaient rapidement mais aucun des deux n'osaient commencer le combat. Paradoxalement au fait que leurs pères s'affrontaient régulièrement, les deux enfants ne savaient qu'en théorie comment s'y prendre. Le passage de la théorie à la pratique étant un vrai gouffre à franchir. Il avait certes envie de se battre, de se prouver et de prouver à leur parent qu'ils étaient digne de leur héritage, ils n'arrivaient pourtant à s'y résoudre.

Les minutes passèrent, le souffle des élèves étant coupé par les ondes qui émanaient des deux jeunes gens. La colère montait de plus en plus, il ne faudrait plus longtemps avant que le premier sortilège ne sorte. L'énergie contenue dans chacun avait formé un nuage noir et une fumée violette entre eux. Les vitres commencèrent à vibrer et les tableaux sur les murs murmuraient des choses inaudibles mais, compte tenu de la terreur sur leur visage, non rassurantes.

Un habitant avait d'ailleurs quittait son paisible environnement depuis quelques secondes.

La baguette levée au niveau de leur regard, bras tendu dans une symétrie presque parfaite, les deux enfants se regardaient. Leur visage était fermé, la joute verbale achevée, l'étape suivante, il l'a connaissait tous les deux. Les sortilèges passaient et repassaient dans leur tête, mais aucun des deux ne parvenait à arrêter le listing infernal pour fixer sa concentration sur un seul.

Doloris, murmura une voix dans sa tête

Non, pas ça … supplia t-elle à la voix

Doloris, murmura une voix dans sa tête

Mais je ne peux pas, dit-il en faisant taire la voix

Cette fois c'était la voie du non retour, les baguettes tremblaient et les deux enfants dirent d'une même voix : DOLORI…

EXPELLIARMUS retentit une voix derrière eux

Les baguettes avaient volés sur une distance de plus de deux mètres et étaient tranquillement posé l'une à côte de l'autre au pied du sorcier. Il ne baissa pas pour les ramasser mais elles atterrir directement dans la paume de sa main.

On y va dans mon bureau immédiatement, et tous les autres en salle d'étude, le professeur Lovegood viendra vous surveiller

Les élèves se relevèrent la plupart s'étant caché derrière des bureaux pour échapper aux retombés des sortilèges. Tous étaient satisfaits de la fin de l'histoire même si grand nombre d'entre eux auraient souhaité voir disparaître Héra.

Arthur regarda son ami partir et lança un regard noir à la jeune Serpentard qui lui répondit par un sourire des plus ténébreux et significatif.

Le bureau était désert à cette heure. Du dehors on pouvait entendre des voix discutées avec véhémence mais une fois à l'intérieur, le silence était assourdissant. Les anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard regardaient les deux enfants avec gravité et pointant du doigt la petite Héra qui ne baissa pas le regard pour autant.

Le directeur entra à son tour et passa de l'autre côté du bureau directorial en croisant ses bras comme pour mieux apprécier la situation.

Jamais, vous m'entendez, JAMAIS, un sortilège impardonnable ne sera lancé dans mon établissement, dit le directeur en insistant sur chacun des mots prononcés

Les tableaux entrèrent en effervescence, et certains applaudirent même les propos du directeur.

Ca suffit vous autres, laissez nous, TOUS, dit le professeur avec colère en regardant son assemblée murale

Mais ... mais, protestèrent certains

TOUS ! répéta le directeur

Une fois les tableaux vidés de leur propriétaire, le directeur reprit

Votre conduite est inqualifiable, il vous aura donc fallut cinq malheureux jours pour en arriver à telles conclusions

Moins si j'en avais eu l'occasion, dit James en regardant avec affront le directeur

Encore aurait-il fallu que tu saches comment te servir d'une baguette, ironisa Héra

Parce que tu crois que je …

Ca suffit ! dit le directeur, je ne veux plus jamais qu'une telle situation se reproduise vous m'entendez

C'est facile dans ce cas, virez la, ou mieux tuez la, ajouta James en regardant la jeune fille

Oui demande au directeur de le faire vu que t'en es pas capable tout seul, toi au ton père d'ailleurs, quand mon père veut tuer quelqu'un il rate pas son coup, demande à ta mère elle te le dira

Espèce de …censuré ! je vais te ...

James chercha sa baguette et se souvint à ce moment là que c'était encore le directeur qui les avait. Il se jeta poings les premiers sur la fillette. Elle se défendit assez bien et rendit les coups reçu avec une certaines forces.

Le directeur leur lança un sortilège de stupéfixion afin de calmer leur ardeur. Puis les envoya à l'infirmerie en se rendant compte qu'il avait eu la main lourde sur la puissance su sortilège. D'après l'infirmière, ils en avaient pour au moins 32 heures à s'en remettre.

Albus remonta dans son bureau. Il était si las de cette violence. Il recommençait à douter de ses choix. Peut être espérez t-il trop en effet d'eux. Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil et attendit la nuit. Il ne bougeait pas.

Arthur se rendit au chevet de son ami. Il était aussi dur que de la pierre et lui chuchota à son oreille des paroles réconfortante. Sa baguette était posée sur la petite table près du lit. C'était une très belle baguette en bois de houx, 23,6 cm. L'élément magique était un nerf de dragon associé à une plume de phénix. C'était une baguette puissante. Le père du jeune voulait s'assurer de sa capacité et avait fait faire cette dernière sur mesure par le maître en la matière Ollivander. Arthur se souvenait bien du jour où Harry et son père les avaient emmené sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter leur fourniture. James était ce jour là, plus excité qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire et une fois qu'il eut sa baguette en main, il n'avait plus rien dit. Arthur avait même dit en riant que si cette baguette avait réussi à faire taire son ami, c'était qu'elle était vraiment puissante.

Arthur resta au chevet de son ami jusque sur les coups de vingt heures l'infirmière le mit à la porte prétextant que de toutes façons il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Un rire gras retentit dans un manoir reculé de la civilisation, essuyant la pluie et les éclairs. Un serviteur apporta le courrier et les nouvelles étaient bonnes. De sa main argentée, il posa les paquets reçus et se baissa quand un volatile entra avec élégance dans l'immense pièce. L'aigle se posa sur le dos du majestueux fauteuil en tweed vert foncé et poussa un cri puissant à l'intention du serviteur qui se retira en couinant. Le parchemin fut déroulé et Voldemort ria de plus belle. Une femme entra et vint se poser sur les genoux du maître. « Brave petite, digne fille de son père » lâcha t-il en reprenant un rire résonnant.


	7. génese de la haine

Genèse de la haine

Clac. Clac. La branche percutait une fois de plus la vitre de la fenêtre. Elle était réveillée. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts mais son corps pesant de semblait pas décider à faire le moindre geste. Elle tenta de bouger un doigt, puis la main et enfin le bras. Les courbatures se faisaient fortement sentir.

Le sortilège que leur avait infliger le directeur avait été d'une puissance inouïe. Elle avait appris quelque chose de cette expérience, les sortilèges les plus simples peuvent faire suffisamment souffrir pour ne pas s'inquiéter de maîtriser les plus complexes. Elle avait ressentie une terrible souffrance au niveau de la colonne vertébrale au moment même où le sortilège atteint sa personne. Elle n'avait ensuite plus été capable du moindre mouvement même si son esprit était toujours aussi vif. Elle avait dû s'endormir sous le poids de le douleur aux alentours de minuit (la lune était bien haute dans le ciel).

Elle s'était peu à peu redressée jusqu'à être en position assise. Son corps craquait sous chaque mouvement, réveillant un à un chaque muscle, articulation ou tendon. Le soleil était levé mais ce devait encore être le matin car il n'était pas encore à son zénith. Aucun bruit ne parvenait jusqu'à elle. Elle balança ses jambes hors du lit dans un geste brusque et douloureux. Elle se leva complètement et attrapa sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet. Elle fit taire en un mouvement cette branche qui l'avait tant horripilé depuis ces nombreuses heures.

C'était en général la première chose qu'elle faisait le matin, c'était un rituel, elle touchait sa baguette, comme pour se rassurer, pour matérialiser la réalité d'un objet qui était à la fois son amie, son ennemie et une partie d'elle-même. Elle la regarda avec nostalgie. Elle se souvint le jour où Ollivander était venue au manoir pour prendre les mesures.

_Elle jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre avec Ebola. Son père l'avait fait appeler par un de leurs nombreux elfes de maison. Swiff avait pénétré dans la chambre et avait ensuite pressé la jeune fille de sortir. Elle n'avait alors que dix ans mais son père ne voulait pas qu'elle ait une baguette normale, il voulait la confectionner sur mesure._

_Le vieil homme n'avait pas l'air de craindre son père. C'était la première chose qu'elle avait lue dans son regard. Peu de gens pouvaient se targuer de ce courage et Héra respectait cela._

_Il approcha de la fillette et plaça sa main sous son menton et la contempla avec insistance, plongeant son regard dans le vert profond des yeux de Héra, nullement décider à se laisser impressionner. _

_Il lui sourit après un long moment et annonça_

_Vous avez raison, elle est prête, dit-il d'une voix neutre_

_Il ne pouvait en être autrement, dit le maître de sa voix puissante_

_Si vous le dites, ajouta t-il sans conviction_

_Faites ceux pour quoi on vous paye et taisez vous ! conclut Voldemort en regardant l'homme prendre des mesures de sa fille_

_Le mètre faisait le tour de la fillette. Cela la chatouillait mais elle ne broncha pas pour autant. Son père l'avait éduquer dans cette vision des choses : une Voldemort ne doit pas se montrer faible, en danger ou terrifier. C'était plus qu'une devise, c'était le modèle de l'éducation qu'elle avait reçu depuis sa naissance._

_Elle était la fille de Lord Voldemort, elle s'en était toujours montrer fière. Elle avait beau être la seule héritière, elle n'avait pas été élevée selon la politique de l'enfant roi. Si ses parents avaient lu les théories de Rousseau (1), elle aurait su à quoi rattaché son éducation. _

_En effet, elle n'avait jamais rien obtenue sans rien, ses parents ne voulant lui inculquer aucune règle, elle devait les apprendre à ses dépends. Sa mère ne changeant pas ses couches, elle du apprendre à être propre ; se brûlant contre les cuisinières du manoir, elle appris à ne plus les approcher … Ainsi de suite pour tout. _

_Les mesures devaient être terminé et le mètre retomba au sol comme quitté d'un coup par toute magie. Le vieil homme notait avec précision chaque ligne du long manuscrit. Il lança un dernier regard à la fillette qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il ne souriait plus. Il soupira._

_Héra remonte dans ta chambre, ordonna d'une voix franche et claire Lord Voldemort _

_Oui lord, dit elle sans sourcillé_

_Je te ferai appeler pour le dîner ma puce, lança t-il finalement à la fillette qui passait le seuil de la porte_

_Héra n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'en rester là. Elle voulait savoir ce que son père avait prévu pour elle mais elle avait appris à ces dépends que la curiosité n'était pas une chose à tenter avec son père et le sortilège du doloris qu'elle reçut d'un coup lui enfonça une fois de plus la règle dans la tête. Elle se tordit sous la douleur et n'entendit pas les bribes de conversations qui s'échapper de la discussion entre les deux hommes. Elle se souvenait juste que le vieil homme était sorti de la salle et lui avait murmuré à son oreille : « tout se joue désormais entre vous, je fournit des armes égales »._

_Ce ne fut que trois mois plus tard, le jour de ses onze ans qu'elle la reçue en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle était en bois de noyer, et son élément magique était mixte : une écaille de Naguini associé à une plume de phénix. _

Elle tenait sa baguette. Elle ne dit pas un mot et avança lentement sous les douleurs musculaires jusqu'à la porte. Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'infirmerie était vide, les lits de part et d'autres étaient vides, et l'infirmière était sans doute partit déjeuner à la grande salle. Elle allait presque atteindre la porte lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Elle revint sur ses pas et franchit la petite porte qui séparée les deux pièces qui composait l'infirmerie. Elle approcha du dernier lit près de la fenêtre.

L'occupant semblait dormir car la forme ne bougeait que régulièrement et imperceptiblement sous le mouvement respiratoire calme. Elle approcha encore. On ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais tranché avec la couleur grise blanche des draps froissés.

Elle approcha encore jusqu'au pied du lit du malade. Un oiseau passa soudain. Son attention fut attirée par lui. Les nuages passaient tranquillement masquant par endroit le ciel bleu. Il ne devait pas faire froid se dit-elle comme absorber par l'hypnotisme nuageux.

La touffe de cheveux laissa soudain dans un battement de bras la place à une tête. Le charme de la météo fut rompu en une seconde. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle avait été élevée pour cela et IL ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas une aussi belle occasion. Elle leva sa baguette en approchant doucement du lit. La pointe de sa baguette n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de James Potter dont le sommeil profond ne sembla nullement perturbé.

Elle rassembla ses forces et l'oiseau repassa mais cette fois elle ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Elle respirait calmement, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait oublié la douleur de son corps et se concentra sur son objectif. Elle attendait le signal. Elle attendait un signe. Elle attendait …

_Héra était encore une petite fille d'à peine une huitaine d'année quand son père commença son « éducation » comme il l'appelait si bien. Elle se souvenait bien de ce jour, ils étaient tous les deux dans le parc derrière le manoir aux contours inquiétant et à la pierre noire de quartz. _

_C'était une belle matinée d'été. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés en deux couettes tressées de part et d'autre de sa tête. A chaque extrémité avait été posé un élastique bleu sur lequel une figurine en plastique trônée et dont les yeux bougeait en fonction des mouvements de la petite fille. Elle portait une petite robe sombre qui lui tombait jusqu'au genoux, recouvrant les nombreuses égratignures, trophées de ses escapades aventurière dans les méandres et autres catacombes du château._

_Il avait plu la veille et la petite fille jouait à tremper ses chaussures de cuir bleu marine surmonté de petites socquettes blanches, dans une flaque d'eau en veillant bien à éclabousser le plus de monde possible et en particulier Peter Pettigrow. Cet homme était l'un des collaborateurs de son père et c'est lui qui fut chargé de la protection d'Héra à sa naissance. Certes ce n'était pas le seul (la jeune fille ne pouvait jamais être seule bien longtemps), mais Héra le détestait particulièrement, chose qu'elle avait bien fait comprendre à son père. Le jeu cessa lorsqu'elle vit son père arrivé à sa hauteur._

_Elle aimait beaucoup son père, il était très prévenant à son égard mais ce n'était jamais bon signe, lorsqu'il ordonnait à Pettigrow ne l'amenait à un rendez vous fixé. _

_Il regarda sa fille est lui dit ses quelques mots, ces mots qui resteraient à jamais graver dans son esprit : « Tu devras tuer l'héritier ». A ce moment précis Héra ressentit une violente décharge derrière la nuque, elle eu d'un coup très froid, sa vision se troubla mais elle ne bougea pourtant pas. Elle resta figer le pied droit dans la flaque d'eau ne sentant pas le liquide monter tranquillement le long des fibres de ses chaussettes faisant transformer le blanc en beige. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités, puis elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, se mordant au passage la langue sans aucun murmure. _

_IL s'en alla sans autre cérémonie, laissant là une fillette de huit ans, en proie à l'incompréhension et à la peur, un filet de sang coulant légèrement le long de sa bouche s'en même se retourner, l'air satisfait et vainqueur._

Elle avait oublié ce souvenir jusqu'à ce moment précis. Sa baguette toujours fixée sur le visage du garçon aux traits sereins. De longues minutes passèrent et la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant deux joueurs de Quidditch mal en point hurlant à plein poumon après une infirmière qui arriva derrière eux.

Héra baissa sa baguette mais ne la rangea toutefois pas. Elle n'avait pas bougé mais le sommeil de James commençait à le quitter, son inconscient alerté par le bruit d'agonie qui parvenait à ses sens. Elle pointa sa baguette sur l'index du garçon et prononça une formule. Une fissure se forma soudain, laissant échapper une large goutte de sang qui coula lourdement sur le drap du jeune homme, elle posa son propre doigt sur la fissure stoppant l'hémorragie. Elle souriait en se penchant à son oreille : « le sang a coulé James Potter ».

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent brusquement mais quand il arriva enfin à se relever sur son séant, maugréant contre des courbatures douloureuses, la jeune fille avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Il quitta à son tour rapidement l'infirmerie, ne laissant pas le temps à l'infirmière de lui opposer une résistance. Il voulu rattraper la Serpentard mais au détour d'un couloir il percuta avec grand fracas sa pauvre directrice de maison, et son paquet de parchemin d'élève de seconde année.

Excusez moi, professeur, dit il rapidement

Potter ! hurla le professeur

Je suis vraiment désolée, bégaya t-il sentant bien que ce n'était pas le moment de fanfaronner

Je peux savoir ce qui justifie une telle course poursuite dans un couloir Monsieur Potter ? lui adressa t-elle en rassemblant à l'aide de sa baguette ses copies largement éparpiller sur le sol

Et bien, ce n'était pas une course poursuite, professeur, je voulais simplement… s'arrêta t-il en regardant la tâche de sang qui s'agrandissait largement sur la toile du parchemin qu'il tenait

Je me fiche de savoir ce que c'était, j'ôte 10 points à Gryffondor, et je vous demanderai à l'avenir de respecter un peu plus le règlement concernant la limitation de vitesse dans les couloirs, suis-je claire ? demanda le professeur en posant un regard sévère sur le jeune garçon

Oui professeur, répondit le garçon en se relevant

Le professeur s'éloigna vers la salle des professeurs et James restait planté comme un piquet se tenant le doigt et regardant la coupure qui venait de se rouvrir. Il pensa à cet instant que Héra lui avait dit et laissa échapper un juron en donnant un coup de pied monumental d'une extrême force, à une pauvre armure qui céda sous la violence su coup et se repartit en morceaux dans un bruit métallique bruyant et résonnant. Il se sentait idiot et en colère, il venait de se faire dominer par celle qu'il considérera à partir de ce jour comme son ennemie. Son ennemie.

_C'était la veille du départ pour Poudlard. James était tranquillement installé dans sa cabane, une planche de bois en haut d'un olivier juste au dessus de la tombe de sa mère. Après que Hermione eut droit à sa petite affaire qui, l'avait si on en jugeait par les cris poussés, avait du satisfaire la jeune femme à la hauteur de ses besoins, Harry était venue s'assoire près de son fils._

_Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, James tenait une comptabilité très précise de ce genre de démonstration. Il approcha de la cabane de James._

_Je peux monter ? demanda t-il en criant vers le ciel violet_

…

_Je monte ! dit-il en enfourchant la petite échelle de corde qui permettait d'atteindre la plateforme_

…

_Alors mon fils, pas trop nerveux pour demain ? demanda t-il encore_

_Pourquoi le serais je ? répondit –il d'une manière des plus froides_

_Et bien, car tu es un Potter, les murs de Poudlard sont gravés des noms de ton grand père et de moi-même ! annonça t-il fièrement en bombant le torse_

_Dans ce cas, t'avais qu'à m'inscrire sous le nom de maman, je ne t'aurais pas fait honte ! grogna t-il en lançant une pierre sur un gnome qui venait de franchir les barrières du jardin _

_Ne sois pas idiot, tu es un Potter, conduis toi comme tel, dit Harry non sans maladresse_

_C'est ça, hésite pas à ne pas m'écrire surtout, tu pourras sauter toutes les femmes que tu veux sans te soucier de rien, pour peu que tu te sois déjà soucier de quelque chose que toi-même, marmonna t-il_

_Je t'interdis de dire cela, ordonna Harry en levant la main sur son fils_

_Ben vas y qu'est que t'attends, t'es qu'un minable alors vas y, et je dirais bien aux autres que mon père « Le Grand Harry Potter » n'est un faible qui frappe son fils unique ! menaça t-il en se levant comme pour mieux s'affirmer_

_Asseyez toi, dit-il calmement, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, en particulier pas ce soir, James. Je veux te dire quelque chose, si tu n'as qu'une chose à retenir de toute ta vie, c'est celle là, commença t-il en se relevant pour faire assoire son fils en le prenant par l'épaule_

_La seule chose que j'aurais à retenir ! répéta t-il, de toutes façons, on peut pas dire que tu m'ais appris grand-chose à part peut être comment oublier la mère de son fils en se faisant la femme de son meilleur ami dans le dos de celui…_

_La gifle arriva d'un coup. James était soufflé non pas par la violence de la baffe mais surtout de sa soudaineté. Harry se baissa de nouveau et s'assit sur le bord de la cabane, ses jambes dans le vide. James était toujours debout, le choc étant passé, il était désormais vexé d'avoir été ainsi traité par cet homme qu'il aimait autant qu'il méprisait._

_Ta mère je ne l'ai jamais oublié, lâcha t-il après de longue minutes de silence, elle était … ce n'est pas d'elle dont je dois te parler mais d'une rencontre que tu vas faire à Poudlard_

_Quelle rencontre ? demanda James en regardant le dos de l'homme visiblement las et fatigué en cette triste dernière journée d'août _

_Tu verras le moment venue, tu dois te rappeler d'une seule et unique chose James, dit Harry en se relevant et en faisant cette fois face son fils_

_Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? demanda James avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix _

_Je ne peux rien faire mais toi tu peux mettre fin à la guerre mon fils, pour cela tu dois vaincre l'ennemie, dit il clairement et distinctement_

_Quoi ? qu'est ce que tu racontes ? La guerre, mais comment je …quel ennemi ? bégaya t-il sans arriver à finir ses phrases _

_Souviens t-en mon fils, je compte sur toi, conclut-il en descendant de la plateforme_

_James avait voulu en demander d'avantage mais il ne pouvait plus articuler le moindre mot. Jamais son père ne lui avait parlé ainsi, avec autant de mystère et de sérieux. Il descendit à son tour et s'installa dos contre la stèle de sa mère. Il regarda le soleil se couchait lentement et disparaître de l'horizon. C'était la fin des vacances, c'était la fin d'une vie. Il toucha la photo de la pierre tombale et traça de son doigt les contours du petit portrait et de l'inscription. _

_maman, pourquoi ? supplia t-il en tombant sur le marbre encore chaud d'avoir été chauffer longuement par l'astre._

_Il pleurait. Ce soir là, il ne rentra pas dormir. _

Son ennemie. Il comprenait désormais le sens des paroles de son père. Il donna un coup au heaume de l'armure qui alla percuter un mur au bout du couloir avec une puissance étonnante. Le bruit masqua l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

Et bien mon petit Jamessy, on s'en prend aux armures désormais ? dit une voix douce et calme derrière lui, remarque c'est peut être plus à ton niveau que quoique ce soit d'autre

Agathe, tiens quelle mauvaise surprise, lâcha James en se retournant sur la jeune fille, que me vaut l'honneur de cette rencontre des plus inopportunes ?

Je venais voir comment tu te portais et je vois que le sortilège de stupefixion n'a pas améliorer ta capacité réflexive… constata Agathe en tournant autour de lui

Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demanda t-il en essayant de ne pas quitter les yeux perçant de la Serpentard

Tu le sauras bien assez vite mon ami, passe le bonjour à mon cousin ! dit-elle dans un rire des plus angoissants.

Ce n'était décidemment pas son jour, Héra, Mc Gonagall et maintenant Agathe, son corps n'était plus douloureux mais il se sentait extrêmement las. Le fait qu'Agathe attende quelque chose de lui n'était pas des plus rassurant mais il n'était pas un poltron, il respira et la colère lui remonta dangereusement jusqu'à la gorge. « Je vous aurais » hurla t-il en prenant le chemin de la volière.


	8. le secret d'Agathe

shadalie : merci beaucoup, voilà ce qui se passe : j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

bellasidious : la voilà, on peut pas dire que ce soit de longs chapitre mais deux en deux jours quand même !

satya : désolé pour toutes tes corvées, dis toi que après l'effort le réconfort !

lola : voilà t'as fini ta conclusion, plus de baratin lis ça (tu vas être contente)

Le secret d'Agathe

La lune était haute dans le ciel étoilé. Un hibou hululait tranquillement à la cime d'un puissant chêne non loin du cachot des Serpentards. Des bruits de pas retentirent dans un coin de la pièce calme. Les pas se firent plus rapides, et une porte grinça soudainement. L'homme dans la force de l'âge venait de se lever pour la cinquième fois depuis près de trois heures. Ses cheveux retombant dans les yeux cernés, visiblement épuisé par des insomnies persistantes.

Severus Rogue était professeur de potion depuis de très nombreuses années, il avait eu une vie des plus tourmentée et pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment peur. Un peur incontrôlable qui ne le quitter pas depuis plusieurs années, mais qui depuis trois semaines se faisait intense.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et grogna. Ouvrant le robinet, il laissa échapper un jet d'eau glacé sur son torse chaud. Il referma le robinet en jurant et plongea ses mains dans le lavabo pour se rafraîchir le visage. L'eau dégoulina jusqu'à ses pieds nus mais il ne sourcilla pas, pataugeant au passage dans la petite flaque.

Il sortit de la petite salle de bain et alla se placer près de la plus grande fenêtre de la pièce. Son regard allait du hibou tranquille au saule cogneur qui battait des branches pour faire fuir les rongeurs nocturnes décidés à vouloir bâtir leur résidence dans son tronc.

Il se retourna et marcha jusqu'au lit encore tiède. Il avait chaud. Il s'allongea donc au dessus des couvertures, resta de longues minutes sans faire le moindre geste, fixant le plafond gris et regardant les ombres bougées au gré des branches dansant dans le vent. Le sommeil l'avait définitivement quitté. Il soupira. Il ferma les yeux mais perdit vite la patience dont il était déjà en temps normal dépourvu.

Il se releva, mit ses pantoufles ainsi que sa robe de chambre et dans un large mouvement du bras, fit ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur le couloir des cachots sans même utiliser sa baguette sagement rangée dans la poche droite de son vêtement de nuit.

Dès qu'il eut franchit la porte de son appartement, il percuta non sans maladresse le concierge du château.

Qui va là? demanda le concierge

Hum, moi répondit le professeur en sortant sa baguette afin d'éclairer le petit couloir

Severus ? Vous m'avez pris par surprise, avoua le concierge

Excusez moi mais j'ai à faire, dit abruptement Severus Rogue en bousculant encore une fois l'homme, volontairement cette fois

Encore ses insomnies ? demanda Argus Rusard

Bien sur que non, j'ai simplement du travail qui ne peut pas attendre, alors excusez moi je vais vous laisser, répondit sans ménagement le professeur en marchant rapidement vers le bout du couloir

Très bien, dit le concierge qui reprenait déjà sa marche vers l'aile ouest

Le professeur entra dans son bureau derrière la salle des potions, s'installa derrière la table et ouvrit un tiroir dont il sortit un cadre, un verre et une bouteille de Whisky. Il remplit à moitié le verre et prit dans sa main droite le cadre qui contenait une photo.

La photo était une photo moldue apparemment car les personnages photographiés ne bougeaient pas. On pouvait y voir une femme rousse aux yeux bleue, d'une beauté incroyable tenir un bébé. Cette photo inspirait la sérénité, car la jeune femme, de toute évidence heureuse, transmettait ses sentiments à travers l'intensité de son regard, et l'enfant paraissait si paisible à ses côtés. Elle aurait pu faire la promotion d'une potion tranquillisante à elle seule.

Rogue renversa la photo, vida d'un seul trait son verre. Ses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues pour finir leur descente sur le bois du meuble. Il se resservit un verre, puis un autre, vidant la bouteille de plus de la moitié de son contenu et s'écroula ensuite sur le bureau.

A quelques mètres de là, se trouvait le dortoir des serpentards. La nuit n'était pas de tout repos. Rien ne l'avait laissé présager mais c'était ainsi.

Agathe n'était couché que depuis quelques minutes, elle avait du échapper aux rondes d'un concierge zélé qui lui compliquait sensiblement les choses. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que les cours avaient repris, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle savait que sa mission serait compliquée, son père l'avait mis en garde, mais elle devait se poursuivre dans le temps, et à ce rythme là, elle doutait de la probabilité de chance de réussite.

Héra se réveilla au moment précis où elle avait franchi la porte de la chambre. Elle n'était pas la seule, Marie ne dormait pas non plus.

La tension entre les membres féminins de première année était très perceptible. On ne pouvait ignorer la tyrannie que voulait imposer Héra aux deux autres, tout comme on ne pouvait négliger la colère et le désir de vengeance, encore contrôlés, des deux autres. Agathe était toujours soit absente, soit en train de travailler ; et pour les trois autres, sa présence dans le dortoir n'était matérialisée que par un lit, une armoire et une malle aux initiales A.M.

Agathe tomba raide dans un lit encore frais et s'endormit aussitôt.

Héra se releva en même temps que Marie. Les deux jeunes filles se scrutaient dans l'obscurité, chacune sachant que l'autre l'observer. Ce fut Héra qui rompit le silence

Peur de s'endormir ? demanda t-elle avec ironie

Peur de quoi ? à moins que ton père ne fasse son entrée dans le dortoir on ne craint pas grand-chose, répondit spontanément la jeune fille

La peur est un noble sentiment pour le bourreau d'une victime, j'aime voir la peur dans le regard des gens, et je t'épargnerai peut être le moment venu si tu me montrais ce que je veux voir, annonça dans un demi rire Héra

Plutôt mourir que de te donner ce que tu désires, dit Marie en prenant sa baguette dans sa main gauche

Que tu sois exhaussé ma chérie ! ria Héra en prenant un ton de génie de la lampe en mimant le geste d'un sort lancé

Tu te crois forte n'est ce pas ? demanda Doriane plus tranquillement que Marie

Que veux tu dire ? dit Héra surprise de la question et du fait qu'elle soit elle aussi réveillé sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte

Ton père est craint mais certainement pas respecté, il est responsable de milliers de mort, tout le monde le déteste, mais toi tu n'es rien, rien d'autre que le monstre qu'il a mis au monde ! envoya d'un trait Doriane comme si elle avait répété cette phrase des millions de fois dans sa tête sans que jamais les mots ne sortent de sa bouche

L'effet avait été immédiat. Héra n'avait bien sur pas supporté la remarque. Elle avait bondit sur le lit de Doriane et maintenait son cou avec force, ses doigts devenant blanc sous la pression, usant de ses mains car n'ayant pas eu le temps de prendre sa baguette. Marie sortit elle aussi de son lit, toujours munie de sa baguette et avait Héra dans la ligne de tir.

Recul immédiatement espèce de monstre ! ordonna Marie avec une voix tremblante qu'elle essayait de masquer

Elle va crever pour ce qu'elle vient de dire, répondit Héra en continuant d'exercer une pression importante sur le cou de Doriane qui battait des bras en essayant de repousser la jeune fille

Tu me laisses pas le choix, annonça Marie en levant sa baguette

Le problème de Marie était qu'à ce moment précis, son cerveau avait du mal à focaliser sur la chose la plus importante : trouver la formule appropriée. Elle n'avait pas une grande expérience de pratique de la magie, même si théoriquement elle connaissait un nombre incroyable de sortilège. L'urgence et le stresse provoqués par la situation, brouillaient sa mémoire et elle sortit les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit

Arquendo Spirenta, hurla t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Héra

Un filet jaune translucide sortit de sa baguette pour percuter Héra qui lâcha de ce fait une Doriane, devenue violette qui haletait en retrouvant l'usage de ces poumons. Héra avait disparu derrière le lit et Marie approcha pour voir le résultat obtenu.

Ce sortilège était très utilisé dans le pays de sa mère, la Pologne. Ses grands parents avaient été des éleveur de cochon et pour faciliter le marquage des bêtes, le sort « arquendo spiranta » permettait de maintenir le porc ficelé par les quatre pattes et le groin emprisonné dans une muselière pour éviter les cris de douleur quand le fer brûlant entre en contact avec la peau de l'animal.

Doriane avait vite récupéré et les rires de démence de Marie poussaient sa curiosité. Elle se releva doucement et passa sa tête au dessus du lit. Héra était sur le dos, une corde retenait ses pieds et ses mains collés et une muselière lui cachait la moitié du visage. Doriane s'écroula de rire dans le lit, sachant inconsciemment que même si cela avait été un bon moment, elles le regretteraient tôt ou tard.

Agathe fut bien sûr réveillé par les rires bruyants de ses colocataires et compris en un instant que la situation allait dégénérer. Elle se releva rapidement sans que les deux autres ne s'en rendent compte trop absorbé dans leur crise de fou rire. Elle relâcha les liens à l'aide de sa baguette, et ôta le masque de cuir du visage de la jeune fille qui lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux. Agathe recula après avoir accomplie sa mission.

Héra se tenait devant les filles qui venaient seulement de comprendre la libération de leur victime. Le silence se fit. Héra respirait bruyamment, et rapidement. Elle tenait ses poings serrés et s'apprêtait à commettre un double meurtre. Ce devait également être la pensée des deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient rapprochées contre le mur derrière elles. Elles étaient en train de rassembler leur dernière volonté quand un éclair passa dans la pièce.

Héra ressentait une violente haine, qui la prenait de tout son être. Elle n'arrivait plus à être rationnelle, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, faire mal. Leur faire mal. Elles ne pouvaient pas se moquer impunément de Héra Voldemort, elles allaient le regretter.

Un second éclair passa. Cette fois, ce dernier mit feu à un paquet de parchemin qui traînait sur le bureau devant la fenêtre. Agathe, qui était à un mètre de ce dernier, n'osa toutefois pas bouger.

Héra resserra les poings, ses ongles entrant dans sa chair, sa vison se troubla.

L'eau dans la carafe sur le bureau se mit à trembler. Le feu prenait petit à petit un peu plus d'importance, s'élargissant aux livres de métamorphose de Doriane et Marie.

Une douleur lui parcouru tout d'un coup la colonne vertébrale et atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'elle arriva dans le haut de la nuque. Elle ne bougea toutefois pas. Personne ne bougeait dans la pièce, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour une raison inconnue. La douleur devenait de plus en plus difficile à contenir et Héra su à ce moment là qu'elle allait devoir se calmer sinon IL saurait.

Dans un mouvement désordonné, elle se retourna et fit exploser la fenêtre et une partie de l'armoire d'Agathe. Les trois autres regardaient la jeune fille, la peur se lisant très clairement dans chacun de leur regard. Héra ne leur accordait plus le moindre intérêt, et sortit violement et sans un mot de la chambre.

Elle courut vite et longtemps. Elle courrait comme pour échapper à une terrible sentence. Elle courrait pour fuir, fuir ce qu'elle craignait le plus en ce monde. La peur de soi même.

Elle avait atteint rapidement la forêt interdite et commençait à dépasser largement les limites « autorisées ». Ses jambes bougeaient mais ce n'était pas son cerveau qui commandait ses muscles. Elle avançait, elle manquait de souffle, toussait mais continuer de courir. Elle se prit le pied dans une branche camoufler sous de la mousse et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol sec et broussailleux.

Elle se replia en position fœtale. Elle pleura un long moment.

Le soleil allait se lever, les oiseaux se réveillaient lentement, la nature se remettait en marche mais elle restait là. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne pleurant plus depuis des heures. Les yeux dans le vide. Elle se sentait si mal, si mal de ne s'être encore une fois pas contrôlé, de n'avoir pas fait face dans ce moment de crise. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Elle avait eu peur de l'avoir alerté mais elle était sure que si cela avait été le cas, IL serait déjà là. Elle avait eu cette nuit assez d'émotion pour ne pas avoir à supporter cela en sus. Doriane avait vu juste, elle avait vu en elle, la peur l'avait submergé et elle n'avait pas réussir à la contrôler. « N'être rien ». C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. La peur de n'inexistante était un sentiment qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix de sa vie, elle devait continuer un combat qui n'était pas le sien mais elle assumait. Enfin, elle croyait assumer.

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait convaincu son père de l'avoir permis de venir ici, pour accomplir ce pour quoi elle était vivante, faute de le savoir elle-même, elle acceptait sa destinée. Mais elle savait aussi paradoxalement que le chemin n'était pas droit devant elle, elle devait accomplir autre chose avant. Elle devait faire passer ses priorités avant celle de son destin, quitte à changer ce même destin. Elle avait mal à la tête et son malaise ne passait pas.

Elle détestait ces moments de vide, elle se sentait ridicule et pourtant c'était justement ce genre de moment qui la faisait avancer vers ce pour quoi elle était vraiment ici. Personne ne savait à part le choixpeau. Il serait son seul allié muet dans cette quête. Elle devait se reprendre, elle devait continuer et la solution ne se trouverait certainement pas dans cette forêt, sur ce sol terreux. Elle se releva. Elle prit une profonde respiration. Elle fut pris d'un vertige qui l'obligea à se rassoire. Son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle se releva plus doucement cette fois et elle vomit. Adossé contre un arbre, elle attendait le signal de son corps pour repartir. Elle avait de la fièvre, son front était brûlant.

Elle marcha lentement, s'arrêtant souvent pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était tard dans la soirée lorsqu'elle passa les portes du château. Elle passa les portes du grand hall et s'effondra pour la dernière fois sur la pierre froide.

Agathe qui revenait de la volière vit la jeune fille s'écroulait. Elle lui porta immédiatement secours et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière lui apporta les soins nécessaires et Agathe fut remerciée de sa garde. En sortant de l'infirmerie, elle du remonter à la volière. Elle était fatiguée de cette histoire.

Elle monta une à une les marches qui permettait d'atteindre son but. Elle s'assit sur les pailles de la pièce haute, aux vitres cassées, tapissée de fientes d'oiseaux et dont le sol regorgé de petits cadavres mammifères en tout genre. C'était la nuit, les hiboux qui n'étaient pas en mission postale, étaient en train de subvenir à leur instincts primaires : la chasse. Il ne restait pas un messager et elle devait impérativement envoyer les dernières nouvelles.

Son père avait été très clair à ce propos, ces communications devaient être régulières et, au minimum, quotidiennes. Il voulait connaître le moindre détail sur la fille de son maître. Agathe savait à quel point tout cela était important, elle le devait à son père. A sa mère aussi.

Mais elle était si fatiguée, elle ne supportait pas sa nouvelle vie et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour en changer. Elle non plus n'avait pas choisi son destin, mais elle se sentait néanmoins responsable de la mission qui lui incombait.

Un hibou passa par un des carreaux cassés mais Agathe ne le vit pas, elle dormait profondément, prenant sa revanche sur les nuits sans sommeil qu'elle venait de passer depuis des semaines. Elle dormit longtemps et ce ne fut que les cris apeurés, à l'étage du dessous, d'un Rusard complètement affolé par les nouvelles du matin, qui annonçaient une fois de plus une série de meurtres qui la sortie de son coma. Elle griffonna quelques mots sur les événements de la nuit sur un bout de parchemin et l'attacha à la patte droite d'un hibou moyen duc, pas tout à fait ravi d'être ainsi solliciter de si bonne heure pour porter une missive, de la plus grande importance soit elle.

La nuit avait encore été longue et blanche pour le professeur de potion. Il raya un jour sur son calendrier. Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir qui lui renvoya une image des plus terrifiantes. Il avait l'air de faire deux fois plus que son âge. Ses cernes pouvaient contenir facilement des litres d'eau. Il fit exploser le miroir et maugréant contre le sommeil. Il sortit de la chambre après s'être douché. Son humeur était encore plus exécrable que ces derniers jours et les élèves du premier cours, des troisièmes années de gryffondor et pouffsouffle, allaient en faire les frais.

Il entra dans la grande salle et le vit. Il se sentait rassurer. Il était là en train d'avaler calmement son petit déjeuner, seul, comme d'habitude. Severus Rogue n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment précis, apaiser ses peurs en le prenant contre lui et en le rassurant tranquillement comme quand il était petit et qu'il faisait des cauchemars mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait le faire sans risquer de le perdre une fois pour toute.

Il s'assit tranquillement à la table des professeurs et le regarda du coin de l'œil, pensant, criant intérieurement : Adam je t'aime !


	9. Adam

Satya : suffit de demander !

Adam

Le petit garçon venait de terminer son devoir d'astronomie. Il y avait passé la soirée, assis dans un coin de la bibliothèque, caché par des dizaines de lourds ouvrages traitant des mythes, légendes, théories et explications rationnelles du phénomène de l'éclipse. Il relut son long parchemin et corrigea les dernières fautes d'orthographe. Il s'était laissé emporter par le sujet et à l'aide de sa règle il mesura les lignes écrites : 90 cm. Bon, on ne pourrait pas le traiter de fainéant étant donné qu'il avait dépassé la demande du professeur de 60 cm.

Il était encore tôt et le couvre feu des première année ne prenait fin que dans la demi heure suivante. Il rassembla ses quelques affaires, déposa les ouvrages sur le bureau de Mme Pince et sortit tranquillement de la bibliothèque.

Adam était un enfant solitaire, il l'avait toujours été, non par choix mais par nécessité. Sa vie à Poudlard n'allait pas être radicalement différente, il le savait, les illusions ne pouvaient pas être permises.

Il était né tout juste onze ans plus tôt, dans un petit comté éloigné de la capital : Goarg Bourg. Ses deux parents avaient lié leur sang dans la clandestinité la plus grande et le petit Adam était né, silencieusement, dans la petite maison familiale, qu'il ne quitta que quelques années plus auparavant quand la situation devint ingérable.

Pour situer un peu le village de Goarg Bourg, on pouvait dire que la population totale était d'environ 28 habitants repartit sur des centaines d'hectares de champs. Le milieu essentiellement agricole faisait que personne ne viendrait volontairement se perdre dans ce genre d'endroit. Personne sauf Alicia Fisher et son tendre amour Severus Rogue.

Leur rencontre était à elle seule une vraie histoire, tous les séparés, tout les éloignés radicalement et pourtant, c'était elle qui avait rallumer la flamme de l'espoir et de l'amour du professeur de Potion, enseignant à l'académie Poudlard, espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix du côté Mangemort.

C'est grâce à cette seconde fonction, qu'ils s'étaient d'ailleurs rencontrés.

_Le maître avait ordonné la destruction de centaines de petites villes moldues et les Mangemorts avaient pour mission de terroriser, violenter, enflammer et liquider leur population. Même si cela ne plaisait pas à Severus, il devait pour les besoins de sa couverture, répondre aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténébres. Il arriva donc au village de People Groove et entra au hasard dans une maison. Elle était typique du style Victorien et s'élevait sur deux étages. Il ne trouva personne mais continua de fouiller espérant de fait gagner du temps, et ne tuer personne. Ses investigations furent couronnées de succès et Severus trouva une jeune femme terrorisée cachée dans un placard sous un escalier. Il lui ordonna de se lever et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il ressentit une chose qu'il n'avait plus sentit depuis des lustres : son cœur commença à battre, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était ébahi devant sa beauté, sa grâce, son regard, son visage éclairé par un rayon de lumière. Il ne dit rien et sortit de la maison calmement faisant signe à ses « collègues » que la mission était accomplie._

Adam avançait dans le couloir et croisa deux jeunes garçons de son âge. Le premier plus petit essayant de se dégager des bras encerclant du second.

Laisse moi lui régler son compte, Arthur ! hurla le petit aux cheveux noirs

Certainement pas, disait le plus grand en resserrant son étreinte, tu as déjà oublié ce que Dumbledore t'as dit ! ce que tu risques?

Je me fous de ce que Dumbledore m'a dit, je vais lui casser la tête à ce connard ! cria James en se débattant comme un diable

Ne m'oblige pas à retirer des points à ta maison cousin ! dit une voix derrière la statue

Oh mais vas y, ce sont pas ces fichus points de maison qui vont m'arrêter ! les traites on leur fait comprendre par la force qu'ils feraient mieux de s'étouffer dans leur bave de crapaud ! continua James sur le même ton

Très bien, alors 10 points de moins à Gryffondor dit la voix en sortant de l'ombre

Bon écoute Terry, casse toi maintenant ! ordonna Arthur qui commençait à avoir mal aux bras et aux jambes à force de recevoir les coups de James qui se débattait toujours avec une force impressionnante

Hum ! dit le préfet de Serpentard en se retournant dignement

Adam assistait à la scène sans dire le moindre mot. Il regarda passer son préfet de cinquième année, Terry Weasley. Il observa ensuite les deux Gryffondors. C'était comme un match de tennis. Il ne disait toujours rien.

Quoi tu veux me photo le morveux ? lança James Potter à l'égard d'Adam

…

C'est ça pauvre type, t'as raison d'avoir peur de moi, t'es qu'un Serpentard et je vous réglerais tous votre compte à vous les « nobles descendant de Salazar » dit James en incitant lourdement sur l'expression « noble descendant ».

Mais …commença Adam en regardant James s'éloigner dans le couloir à la recherche de Terry vraisemblablement

Excuse le, dit Arthur, il est parfois un peu …

Effrayant, continua Adam

Oui, ria Arthur, je m'appelle Arthur Weasley, annonça t-il en tendant sa main à l'intention de Adam

Moi Adam Fisher, répondit Adam en serrant la main tendue

Et… la furie noire c'était James Potter, ajouta Arthur

Le fils de …

Oui mais si tu veux éviter sa colère évite de parler de ça avec lui, dit Arthur en faisant un clin d'œil

D'accord je m'en rappellerai, répondit timidement Adam, mais, tu t'appelles Weasley, c'est le nom de mon préfet, il me semble …

Oui Terry est mon cousin, c'est le fils aîné du frère de mon père

Oh d'accord, c'est bien d'avoir des membres de sa famille avec soi

Bien ? ria t-il, heu …ce n'est pas comme si on s'entendait tu vois ….

Parce qu'il est à Serpentard et vous à Gryffondor ?

Non parce que mon oncle est un Mangemort et que lui vient de recevoir sa marque des Ténèbres pendant les vacances !

Le silence se fut. Les yeux d'Adam trahissaient sa peur. Son sang venait de geler dans ses veines. Une perle de sueur perla soudainement et il lâcha son parchemin, sa plume, sa règle et son livre d'astronomie.

Arthur se baissa pour aider Adam à ramasser ses affaires.

Ca va ? Lui demanda t-il avec une inquiétude visible

Oui, oui très bien, c'est juste qu'il est tard, le couvre feu et tout ça …

Je comprends, dit Arthur en se relevant mettant la règle au dessus du livre d'Astronomie

Merci Arthur, passe une bonne nuit, annonça Adam encore bouleversé

Oui toi aussi et on se voit bientôt Adam

Adam était déjà presque arrivé à l'escalier qui menait au grand Hall, lorsqu'il se retourna. Il vit qu'Arthur était encore là, à le regarder. Il lui sourit. Arthur lui fit un signe de la main et pris le couloir de droite qui devait mener à la tour Sud.

Adam ne rentra pas au dortoir, il devait faire part de sa peur à la seule personne capable de l'aider en un moment pareil : son père. Il franchit rapidement la salle de potion et entra sans frapper dans le bureau. Son père était en train de corriger les devoirs de quatrième année. D'après la tartine qu'il venait d'écrire sur la copie de Valentine Dubois, pourtant meilleure élève de sa promotion, son humeur était toujours aussi massacrante.

Papa, hurla Adam

Severus leva la tête et prit sa baguette instinctivement pour fermer la porte.

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, cria t-il sur l'enfant

Mais… désolé, bredouilla l'enfant dont les larmes, déclanchées par la rude réponse de son père à son appel, commençaient à couler

Que t'arrive t-il ? demanda le professeur après avoir insonoriser les murs de la pièce

Je … c'est …

Que se passe t-il mon grand ? questionna le professeur en prenant son fils dans ses bras

Severus était un homme dur. Sa réputation en tant que professeur sévère et injuste n'était plus à faire. C'était un combattant hors pair, jouant un double jeu depuis des dizaines d'année. Il avait atteint un tel niveau de fatigue ces dernières semaines, qu'il était encore plus impitoyable que jamais, et pourtant, voir son fils en pleurs faisait tomber toutes les barrières, il ne pouvait le supporter.

Allez raconte moi Adam ! ordonna Severus après quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles il essayait lui-même de contrôler son émotion

C'est… Mangemort à Poudlard… le préfet … dit Adam entre deux sanglots

Qui, tu parles de quoi mon poussin ? demanda Severus en sortant un mouchoir bleu admirablement plier de sa poche intérieure

Terry, c'est un Mangemort ! annonça Adam cette fois très clairement

Terry Weasley ? répéta le professeur, hum … et bien, nous ferons avec …

Papa… pleura Adam en se blottissant dans les bras de son père, je ne veux pas mourir !

Je ne laisserait jamais une telle chose arrivée, tu le sais bien mon poussin, tant que je serais là et qu'Albus aussi, tu seras en sécurité, dit Severus pour rassurer Adam, et se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix en amenant son fils à Poudlard

Après le départ de son fils, Severus monta voir Dumbledore dans son bureau. L'information du recrutement d'un préfet de Poudlard était de la plus haute importance, même si ni Severus, ni Dumbledore ne paraissaient surpris de cela.

Dumbledore se plaça près du perchoir de son phénix et lui caressa lentement le plumage soyeux.

Très bien Severus, c'est une nouvelle donnée à prendre en compte…

Oui Albus, mais tout de même…

Oui je vous comprends, mais croyez moi, nous avons fait le bon choix pour Adam

C'est bien cela qui m'angoisse…

Je le sais Severus, je le sais …

Quel autre choix avions-nous ?

Aucun je le crains, au moins vous pouvez l'avoir près de vous, après ses longues années …

Oui …

Allez dormir Severus, je le vois vous êtes exténué

Si je pouvais …

Le vieil homme regardait avec affection celui qui aurait pu être un fils. Il le considérait comme tel. Il était à la fois son plus précieux collaborateur et son ami. Il détourna son regard quand Severus leva à son tour le sien vers lui. Severus pensait que seul Dumbledore pourrait l'aider, il l'avait déjà fait il y a trois ans quand la situation avait mal tourné à Goarg Bourg, quand Adam avait failli être tué …

_C'était un lundi après midi. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous en faction à des endroits stratégiques à chaque coin du pays. Voldemort prévoyait une rafle monumentale, voulant une fois de plus marquer des points dans sa volonté d'épuration de la race. C'était un gros coup, Severus avait bien sur prévenu au plus tôt Dumbledore, et celui-ci avait pu organiser la résistance. Nombre de moldus avaient été sauvé ce jour là mais personne ne pouvait prévoir que, par zèle, les Mangemorts, en réponse à la riposte, auraient étendus leur zone d'attaque de plusieurs comtés dont Goarg Bourg. Un membre de l'ordre en faction sur Dustro, ville voisine de Goarg Bourg, avait prévenu tardivement, trop tardivement que le massacre avait eu lieu et que la totalité de la population soit les 28 habitants avaient succombé dans la plus grande souffrance. _

_Dumbledore se rendit sur les lieux dès l'annonce de la nouvelle. Lui seul sachant en quoi le petit bourg avait une quelconque importance. Il était le gardien du secret de l'existence d'Adam et aussi le parrain du petit. Il se rendit dans la petite maison est découvrit le cadavre d'Alicia. Son corps était méconnaissable. Les Mangemorts l'avaient entièrement découpés et avaient cloués sa peau sur le mur laissant apparaître les organes qui gisaient, force de gravité oblige, sur le sol._

_Severus arriva peu de temps après, il hurla de terreur à la vison de ce macabre spectacle et après des minutes interminables, il demanda où était Adam. Dumbledore avait essayé de retrouver le garçonnet mais aucune trace n'était visible. Les recherches commencèrent sous la direction du vieil homme, organisé par l'équipe d'élite de la ministre en personne. Elles durèrent des heures, des heures d'une longueur insoutenables, des heures durant lesquelles Severus se refusait à croire au pire, réfutant la tragique hypothèse qui s'imposer à son esprit logique. Puis, le garçon fut retrouvé à trente kilomètre de là. Il était endormi sur le bas côté d'une route. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir quand les Mangemorts attrapèrent sa mère, Adam ne figurant pas dans les registres, personne ne connaissait son existence et donc personne ne l'avait cherché._

_Après cela, il avait fallut caché Adam. Il passa les trois années suivante dans la fuite, l'anonymat, passant de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, jamais assez longtemps pour que l'on recherche son identité et toujours assez pour que le garçon ait le temps de trouver une certaine stabilité. _

Severus s'en voulait depuis ce jour, s'il n'avait pas prévenu Dumbledore, les Mangemorts en seraient resté au plan établie et il aurait encore une famille à l'heure actuelle. Il avait bien sur la chance d'avoir son fils auprès de lui, mais à quel prix ?

Albus, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore …des copies à corriger

Très bien Severus et ne vous inquiétez pas…

Severus quitta le bureau sans délai et retrouva la chaleur de son propre bureau. Il retrouva sa partenaire préférée : la bouteille de whisky, seule chose assez forte pour le faire dormir mais pas assez puissante pour lui faire oublier.

Lui faire oublier …

Il ne voulait surtout pas oublier. Ne pas oublier la seule femme qu'il avait assez aimé pour qu'elle lui donne un enfant. Il se souvenait de tout : son sourire quand elle se levait le matin, sa moue quand elle voulait absolument le taquiner à propos de tout et rien, ses yeux quand elle se donnait à lui, son odeur quand elle revenait d'avoir étendue le linge dans le jardin, ses mains qui le touchait et au creux desquels il se sentait vivant, ses seins qui avait nourri leur enfant, leur fils…

Il ressorti la photo de son tiroir. C'était comme la pire torture qu'il pouvait s'infliger. Il avait vécu à de nombreuses reprises la torture, selon les méthodes moldues, ou sorcière mais rien ne lui faisait plus mal que de regarder cette photo. C'était sa culpabilité qui ressortait. C'était sa faute, il le savait, elle le savait et Adam le savait. Il soupira. Il se souvint du jour où la photo avait été prise

_C'était un dimanche de juin. C'était le jour du baptême d'Adam. Il n'y avait certes pas grand monde, étant donné la situation. _

_Le jour où Alicia avait annoncé à Severus qu'elle était enceinte, il était passé de la joie à la terreur en moins d'un quart de centième de seconde( les deux provoquant un stress intense). Dumbledore l'avait beaucoup aidé et il fut décidé ce jour là que, la naissance devrait rester secrète pour des raisons évidentes : Alicia étant moldue, l'enfant ne serait pas un sang pur et tous (à fortiori Albus et Severus) connaissait le sort qui lui serait réservé. _

_C'était une journée magnifique, il y avait à la fois Severus radieux et fier comme jamais, Alicia qui riait de bon coeur de voir son mari (bien qu'ils ne furent pas officiellement mariés) aussi content et volubile, Albus Dumbledore qui jouait avec le bébé à se faire tripoter, voir triturer la barbe et la seule personne pouvait établir des papiers en règle au petit, la ministre N. Tonks._

_Le repas fut délicieux, les convives joyeux et le petit dormait tranquillement dans son berceau sous un pommier du jardin. C'est en fin de journée, quand le jour commençait à décliner que Severus pris cette photo, il avait la même avec eux trois réunis mais il ne pouvait s'autoriser à la placer dans le cadre._

Il reposa le cadre et liquida le reste de la bouteille avant de se rendre dans ses appartements pour lutter contre un sommeil qui ne viendrait l'emporter que quelques heures et contre lequel il allait encore maugréer le reste de sa veille.

Adam était seul dans la salle commune, il relisait pour la quatrième fois le chapitre de métamorphose concernant la méthode pour changer une allumette en aiguille, tapotant de sa baguette le morceau de bois posé sur la table, et n'obtenant pas de résultat probant. Son entraînement fut perturbé par une voix.

Essaye donc en faisant un mouvement plus ample avec ton poignée

…

La jeune fille prit sa propre baguette et réussit la transformation sans aucune difficulté sous les yeux d'un Adam ébahit par tant de classe et de capacité.

Tout est dans le poignée, répéta t-elle

Merci dit Adam en essayant à son tour timidement

Voilà!

Wahoo j'ai réussi ! dit il en tenant fièrement son aiguille

Magnifique transformation, félicita t-elle

Je m'appelle Adam Fisher, annonça t-il en tendant la main

Moi c'est Agathe Malfoy !

Et bien merci Agathe, répéta t-il

De rien, mais je suis sure que je pourrais faire beaucoup plus pour toi Adam, à plus tard, dit-elle sans quitter des yeux le jeune garçon

Le petit Adam ressenti comme un malaise le parcourir, il se jura d'éviter autant que faire ce peut cette jeune fille. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de cibles à éviter mais c'était la seule façon pour lui de rester en vie. Il monta directement dans son dortoir laissant derrière lui sa magnifique aiguille.


	10. balais magiques et joutes volent

Merci a toi Satya d'aimer mon histoire, ca fait plaisir de se sentir reconnu ! lol et bon courage et surtout laisse des reviews sinon comment je saurais si t'as aimé !

Enola, c'est beau de se sentir soutenue alors tu vois ca c'est un chapitre alors tu voix ce qu'il te reste à faire … la même chose !

Balais magiques et joutes volent

Premier cour de vol des premières années ce vendredi 13H45. L'affiche avait été placée le lundi matin avec soin par le professeur Mc Gonagall. Le premier cour de vol, c'était sinon le plus, l'un des plus grand moment attendu par les élèves. Le vol signifiait pour la plupart leur volonté de pouvoir montrer leur capacité aux autres et en particulier aux capitaines des équipes de quidditch.

Le quidditch était le sport des sorciers, et depuis que l'école ne comptait plus parmi ses membres que des élèves nés de parents sorciers le niveau s'était considérablement accrû et les disputes autour des matchs également. L'année précédente, le directeur avait du interrompre la coupe pour cause d'anti-sportivité de la part des équipes les plus concurrentes : Gryffondor et Serpentard, les capitaines ayant été jusqu'à en arriver aux mains après une manœuvre des plus tendancieuse entre le batteur de Serpentard et l'attrapeur des Gryffondor. Tous les deux ayant fini à l'infirmerie pour un mois.

Le premier cours de vol était bien sur commun à tous les élèves de première année. James arriva dans les premiers près à relever le défi imposé par son père c'està-dire entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor tandis que Arthur redoutait déjà plus le moment où il quitterait le plancher des vaches. Sur la pelouse verte immaculé attendait déjà le professeur de vol, un certain Mr F Weasley.

L'homme roux n'avait pas l'air d'une excellente humeur et cela en dépit de la joie des élèves environnants. Il avait bataillé toute la nuit contre les forces du mal et il devait assurer en ce début d'après midi un cours qui nécessitait la plus grande concentration et attention.

Fred Weasley s'était engagé dès le début de la seconde phase de la guerre, en fait, dès que lui et son frère jumeau, George, eurent atteint l'âge légal de dix sept ans. Ils avaient formé une équipe formidable jusqu'au jour où George fut tué.

_C'était une sombre nuit de juin. Il avait plu toute la journée, le vent soufflait comme en plein hiver. La température était bien en dessous des normales saisonnières. L'eau tombant avec violence sur les carreaux, les jumeaux étaient en planque dans une aile d'un bâtiment moldu, une administration quelconque, car un de leur indicateur, leur avait parlé d'un vol d'une importance stratégique mineure. Pour un vol, Dumbledore ne pouvaient pas envoyé beaucoup de ses « soldats » et les jumeaux s'étaient immédiatement portés volontaire. Ils n'étaient pas des sorciers d'élite, en effet, n'ayant même pas obtenu leur ASPIC, ils n'auraient même pas du être au service actif mais ils faisaient preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité et Dumbledore leur faisait une confiance absolue. C'est ainsi, qu'il les envoya dans cette mission de surveillance seuls, sans trop d'inquiétude, ne voyant pas pourquoi les Mangemorts s'intéresseraient à cet endroit sans intérêt. _

_Bien sur, comme l'explique Murphy, quand les choses doivent mal tourner, elles tournent mal. La surveillance se passa sans aucun incident, ne sachant pas exactement de quelle nature était l'objet du vol, ils faisaient des rondes discrètes et régulières jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de Mangemort composé de nix neuf membres arriva d'un simple mouvement de transplanage. Ils ne pouvaient bien sur faire face à cette bande et alertèrent l'Ordre pour demander des renforts. La bataille fut rapide, les renforts n'étant pas arrivés assez vite pour contrer tous les envoyés de Voldemort, faisant cinq victimes légères côté Mangemort et un mort côté Ordre. Le mort était bien sur le frère de Fred. Personne ne su exactement comment George Weasley avait trouvé la mort, beaucoup penchaient sur un probable sortilège d'extase puissant, hypothèse qui expliquerait pourquoi il avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres alors qu'il était passé de vie a trépas. Des dossiers avaient disparus, plus tard on su à quel point c'était un perte majeure, la mission avait échoué et le vol d'une importance stratégique mineure se révéla fatale à George Weasley._

Fred avait bien sur continuer la guerre, avec plus de force et de haine, cette fichue guerre qui lui avait ôté son frère jumeau en plus de son frère aîné et ses deux parents.

Fred attendait les retardataires, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, et commença à parler lorsqu'il fut tout à fait moins le quart. Agathe était arrivé juste à temps, elle se plaça côté Serpentard près de Marie et Doriane sans pour autant leur adresser le moindre regard. Par contre elle jeta un œil dans la direction du petit garçon discret aux cheveux noirs qui lui s'extasiait sur le jeu des deux gryffondors à quelques mètres d'elle.

La disposition des balais était parfaite. Il y avait deux grandes rangées de balais d'un coté du professeur placé en parallèle et deux autres rangés de balais en parfaite symétrie de l'autre côté. Les serpentards s'étaient mis sur la seconde rangée de gauche derrière les poufsouffles alors que les Gryffondors étaient placé sur la dernière rangée à droite derrières les Serdaigles. Le professeur n'avait bien sur rien imposé mais les ce genre de chose se faisaient naturellement. Le seul balai qui n'était bien sur pas attribué appartenait à Héra.

bonjour à tous, les premières années, je suis Mr Weasley, je suis votre professeur de vol et aussi le responsable du Quidditch dans cet établissement. Comme vous le savez tous, pour pouvoir jouer au Quidditch, il faut savoir maîtriser son balai et c'est ce pour quoi nous sommes ici ensemble cet après midi et les sept prochains vendredi, pour ensuite pouvoir passer aux sélections pour combler les postes vacants dans vos équipes respectives

Pff comme si j'avais besoin de sept séances pour apprendre à voler, ironisa James en parlant à voix haute

Chut James, souffla Athur en regardant le professeur qui venait de leur jeter un regard réprobateur

Un problème là-bas ? demanda le professeur sévèrement

Oui, commença James

Non James, l'interrompit Arthur en lui donnant un coup de coude

Oui, reprit James en ignorant son ami, je sais voler, pas besoin de perdre de temps, je suis un vrai oiseau monsieur ! annonça t-il fièrement en bombant le torse

En effet, son cerveau a tout à fait la taille de celui d'un piaf, répondit une voix derrière James

Quoi ? dit il en se retournant voyant une Héra visiblement en grande forme derrière lui qui lui tirait la langue

Miss Voldemort, je présume ? demanda avec une certaine violence Fred

En effet, commenta t-elle avec un grand sourire, c'est pratique de n'avoir pas à se présenter

Je suppose que vous n'avez pas appris à lire l'heure, demanda le professeur en indiquant la grande horloge juste au dessus d'eux, vous êtes en retard

Ben soyez pas trop dur avec elle monsieur, quand on a un père dégénéré on peut pas exiger beaucoup… répliqua James

Va te faire foutre espèce de cervelle de piaf

Retour en enfer envoyé de Satan

Ca suffit tous les deux ! hurla le professeur en s'approchant des deux jeunes élèves pour éviter qu'ils en viennent aux mains

Bon et bien plutôt que de parler, on va voir un peu vos pseudo talent, prenez un balai chacun et mettez vous devant ! exigea le professeur en les tirant par le bras

Les élèves s'exécutèrent sans aucune résistance, chacun voulant prouver à l'autre qu'il était le meilleur. Ils avaient tous les deux une bonne expérience de vol sur un balai et le professeur le devina à leur façon de tenir l'objet. Il les plaça à deux mètres de distance et forma dans le ciel une limite bleue avec sa baguette. Le reste de la classe regardant avec avidité les choses, augurant du spectacle que les deux « ennemis » allaient leur fournir. Ils n'avaient pas tort.

A mon signal vous partirez, je veux que vous réalisiez un parcours. Vous foncerez jusqu'au pic de la plus haute tour du château là bas, indiqua t-il du doigt, puis vous la contournerez deux fois avant de faire un piquet vers le sol pour attraper ceci

Il sortit un objet de sa poche. Une espèce de petite balle, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un vif d'or sauf que celui-ci ne bougeait pas, il restait à en lévitation à la hauteur imposée.

Ceci est un vif d'entraînement, annonça t-il aux autres élèves. Bon vous êtes prêts ? interrogea t-il, je vous demande de rester quoi qu'il arrive sportif, ce n'est qu'un exercice, prévient –il en mettant son sifflet entre ses lèvres

Un bref signe de tête de James et un sourire d'Héra plus tard, les deux élèves sautèrent sur leur balai et le signal fut lancé. On pouvait dire qu'ils maîtrisaient tous les deux parfaitement leur balai, le démarrage avait été grandiose. Le professeur envoya le vif à deux mètre du sol et se recula pour mettre les autres élèves en sécurité.

Héra fonçait déjà droit vers le pic de la tour d'astronomie, elle sentit tout d'un coup la présence de James. Elle l'avait sous estimé, il se débrouillait bien lui aussi. Il prit la tête peu avant d'avoir dépassé l'aile des professeur. Elle poussa un peu le manche de son balai et le rattrapa en un clin d'œil. Ils étaient toujours côte à côte et le pic était très proche. James amorça le virage, Héra aussi, la synchronisation était parfaite, on aurait dit un balai sur balai, James à la corde et Héra sur l'extérieur. L'unique obstacle étant franchi, il fallait désormais se focaliser sur l'objectif. James ne voulait pas laisser gagner Héra, et la crispation sur le visage de la jeune fille laissait présager la même chose. Il était au coude à coude et soudain, ils levèrent le bras brondirent le vif d'entraînement.

James hurla sa joie et bondit quand il reçu un violent coup de coude d'Héra.

De quoi tu te réjouis espèce de débile, c'est moi qui l'ait attrapé, dit elle en montrant la petite balle

Mais c'est toi qui délire, hurla t-il en se massant le côté, et c'est quoi ça ? demanda t-il en montrant à son tour la même petite balle

T'as trichéça m'étonne même pas de toi James Potter, t'es qu'un minable et y a que comme cela que tu peux gagner, grogna t-elle

Espèce de vipère, c'est toi qui a triché, je vais te la faire bouffer moi cette balle pour te montrer qu'elle a le goût de ma victoire, dit-il en se jetant sur elle

Ca suffit tous les deux, annonça le professeur, personne n'a triché, il y avait bien deux balles, vous êtes tous les deux très bon, vous ferez de merveilleux joueurs de Quidditch, ajouta t-il pour calmer le jeu

La situation aurait pu en rester là mais bien sur les deux élèves ne pouvaient rester sur un match nul. James annonça en attrapant son balai que le premier arriver à la cabane du Garde Chasse serait déclaré gagnant. Héra eut le temps de réaliser ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dire que déjà il s'envolait. Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et Héra s'envola à son tour à la poursuite de James.

La lutte ne s'avèrerait plus sportif, c'était une question d'honneur pour chacun d'eux. Le professeur ne les avait pas laissé se départager, ils devaient le faire. Héra rattrapa l'avance de James et lui lança un violent coup de pied sur la cheville qui fit vaciller le jeune homme. Il grogna et poussa sur son balai adoptant une posture plus aéronautique. Arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune fille, il s'approcha et lui attrapa l'épaule en freinant brutalement. Elle fut déstabilisée et le balai perdit de l'altitude. James accéléra violement mais tomba comme une mouche quand son balai stoppa net sa progression. Héra venait de lui lancer un sortilège d'entrave, et avançait vers la victoire. Il réussit à reprendre pied à tempsévitant de justesse le sol et parti en chandelle. Son balai heurta avec violence celui d'Héra, les règles venaient de changer, la cabane d'Hagrid n'était plus l'objectif. Le but était désormais de faire tomber l'autre en lui causant le plus de dommage possible.

Héra s'agrippa aux bras de James quand le choc la désarçonna, le poids fit basculer James sur le côté. Elle en profita pour prendre le contrôle de son balai et l'entraîna en direction du lac. Il vira à temps et en exécutant un tour complet autour de l'axe de son propre balai, il réussit à prendre le manche de celui d'Héra. Il la poussa et lui mordit le mollet afin qu'elle lâche prise. Ce qu'elle fit mais elle ne tomba toutefois pas, réussissant de justesse à se retenir au balai de James. Une figure des plus réussie si elle avait été jugée, les deux élèves avaient échangé leur balai et continuaient leur lutte dans les airs. Elle fonça vers lui et lui vers elle, au moment le plus propice elle vira légèrement sa trajectoire et il se frôlèrent, sa main griffant au sang la joue du jeune homme. Ils refirent un tour dans les airs et stationnèrent leur balai à la même hauteur.

Je vais te tuer pour ça, hurla James en essuyant de sa manche sa joue ensanglantée

Aux pays des promesses, James Potter …. commença t-elle

Prends ça pour ma mère, annonça t-il en lançant son balai à folle allure vers celui d'Héra

Elle prit elle aussi de la vitesse. Les deux balais approchaient très vite l'un de l'autre, les visages fermés des deux enfants ne laissaient pas l'espoir à un quelconque renoncement. Le choc allait être imminent, plus que deux mètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardaient tous les deux droits les yeux avec une réelle violence. L'impact fut très brutal. Les balais explosèrent et le corps inanimés des deux ennemis tombèrent de plus de six mètres.

Le professeur arrivait seulement sur les lieux en compagnie des professeurs Mc Gonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore qui avaient assisté à la scène depuis la salle des professeurs. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire, spectateur sans mouvement de cette joute dont la violence fut extrême.

Les corps des deux élèves furent emmenés à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière fut étonnée de les constater encore en vie. Les soins à apporter étaient constants étant donné la gravité des lésions et elle y mit tout son courage.

Cette nuit là, Agathe avait des choses à raconter à son père, les filles dormirent tranquillement dan leur dortoir, Arthur ne dormit pas et Adam était toujours en train de pleurer dans le bureau de son père. Dumbledore tenait les deux enveloppes pour prévenir les deux familles, il redoutait ce moment, mais il ne pouvait plus retarder l'échéance, il prit son phénix et lui mit entre les pattes les deux lettres.

Va fumseck, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! dit le directeur en posant l'oiseau sur le bord de la fenêtre

Il regarda l'oiseau partir, entendit la porte s'ouvrir tout d'un coup et soupira

je sais, je sais Minerva, il fallait s'en douter mais je suis sur d'avoir fait le bon choix malgré tout

Le professeur de métamorphose ne répondit rien et s'installa sur la chaise face au bureau directorial

On a un autre problème Albus ! annonça t-elle en plaçant une lettre cacheté du ministère sur le sous main en cuir du directeur

Dumbledore prit la lettre, lu avec attention et la reposa sans adresser un moindre regard au professeur. Il soupira et s'assit à son bureau. Un long moment passa avant qu'il ne prenne un parchemin. Fumseck entra quand il acheva une longue lettre. Il venait de poser le point final de sa magnifique plume d'oie en or quand le phénix se posa sur son perchoir.

Merci professeur, dit-il pour lui donner congé

Albus …

Je n'en sais rien Minerva, je n'en sais rien … Seul l'avenir nous le dira


	11. Les choix d’aujourd’hui, alliance de dem...

RAR :

Ca faisait vachement longtemps quand même :

Andro : on va s'appeler andro et aud, désormais on est dans le mme combat celui contre océane !Alors j'ai fait mourir George car j'aime pas son prénom (mdr je suis bête parfois !) non c'est parce qu'en vrai je suis méchante et que je vis pour semer la tristesse !

Oui Voldy va faire un truc bien méchant, Doriane prépare toi…. Et oui Rogue amoureux, et encore on est pas au bout de nos surprise avec celui là !crois moi (en même temps t'as pas d'autre choix c'est moi l'auteur)

Enola : ma petite eno J_-_26 ! tu es triste de la mort de George tant mieux ! cf réponse a andro

Lola : j'ai fait une suite et je te le dis !

Satya : comment tu vas ma grande ? alors j'attends ta fic avec impatience et attendant vlà la mienne ! lol

Diony : mon bras droit ! frappe James frappe !

Les choix d'aujourd'hui, alliance de demain ?

Halloween arrivait à grand pas, le château n'avait jamais paru aussi lugubre que ces derniers jours. Héra et James purent sortir de l'infirmerie après trois semaines passées entre la vie et la mort et, Mme Pomfresh leur avait bien signifié qu'elle les avait suffisamment vu.

La pauvre veille infirmière était usée et ces deux là n'y était pas innocents. Dès qu'ils eurent repris connaissance des jours après leur prouesse sur balais, ils avaient recommencé leur petite guerre : se balançant tout ce qu'ils avaient à porté de main : haricots, carafe, verre … en ponctuant leur journée de moment de joutes verbales où volaient nombre de noms d'oiseau, d'insultes et de remarques désobligeantes. Le seul moment de répit de cette pauvre femme était la nuit, après qu'elle leur donnait une dose de somnifère, ce qui était contraire à ses principes mais totalement justifié dans la situation présente.

Les deux jeunes furent convoqués dans le bureau directorial. Dumbledore était visiblement très contrarié et les lettres des parents réciproques n'y étaient pas pour rien. Les menaces proférées à l'encontre de l'enfant de l'autre étaient terrifiantes mais le vieux directeur savait bien que rien ne pourrait se faire tant qu'il pouvait maîtriser la situation.

Il finissait de parcourir la gazette du sorcier qui rapporté la dernière rafle de Voldemort dans un petit village de l'Ouest du pays quand il entendit le bruit de l'escalier.

Héra et James étaient accompagnés du garde chasse, Hagrid qui devait jouer de sa supériorité musculaire pour les empêcher de retourner à l'infirmerie.

_-_Entrez tous les deux, dit calmement le directeur en fermant les yeux doucement pour remercier Hagrid de sa participation dans cette mission à haut risque

_-_ Ca ira professeur, monsieur ces deux là vont s'entre tuer … commença Hagrid en déposant les élèves sur deux chaises faisant face au grand bureau de chêne

_-_ Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sur qu'ils vont bien se tenir, assura le directeur en lançant un regard des plus direct et persuasif aux deux perturbateurs, n'est ce pas ? leur demanda t_-_il pour s'assurer de leur plan

_-_Oui, grogna James

_-_ Hum, lâcha Héra en faisant un vif mouvement de la tête

Le directeur attendit le départ de Hagrid pour commencer l'entrevue. Il retira deux lettres de son tiroir de bureau et avança vers eux en leur tendant à chacun l'une d'elle.

_-_Voilà ce qu'il en est jeune gens, ajouta t_-_il en leur donnant le courrier et en retournant s'assoire derrière l'imposant meuble.

Après une longue pause silencieuse, James rompit le silence.

_-_ Ton père est vraiment un salop, aboya t_-_il à l'intention de Héra en reposant la lettre

_-_ Et le tien est promu pour l'élection du connard du siècle, répliqua Héra avec autant de véhémence en sortant sa baguette

Le directeur eut juste le temps de placer une barrière de protection entre eux qu'ils allaient déjà recommencer à se battre.

_-_Je vais vous dire les chose une fois et une unique fois, je vais vous donner une dernière chance de vous conduire convenablement, vous savez tous deux pourquoi vous êtes là et à quel point ce pour quoi vous y êtes est important, alors si je vous reprends encore une fois, j'ai bien dis une fois à vous battre, à vous agresser ou à agresser quiconque … croyez bien que s'en sera fini pour vous deux, énonça t_-_il avec force mais sans brusquerie sans les lâcher une seconde des yeux

Son discours fut écouté avec la plus grande attention par les deux élèves qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer les yeux bleus fatigués de l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Sa voix avait eu un effet hypnotique et Héra se perdit soudain dans ses pensées pendant que James regardait le choixpeau posé sur l'armoire derrière le directeur.

Dumbledore n'ajouta plus un mot et les regarda. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir perdre l'opportunité de leur présence à Poudlard et comme pour se rassurer il leva la barrière invisible d'un simple mouvement de la main.

_-_Votre avenir est entre vos main jeune gens, lança t_-_il en se relevant, et ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte, ajouta t_-_il en remontant l'escalier qui menait à une partie supérieure du bureau.

Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, trop occupé à repenser à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Héra fut la première à se lever et à quitter la pièce sans se retourner. James restait là, assis sur cette chaise à contempler le choixpeau.

_-_Tu n'as jamais tort ? demanda t_-_il à l'accessoire qui semblait sans vie

_-_Jamais ! ria ce dernier, jeune Potter, tu dois croire en ce que tu es, et je n'ai fait que dire ce que tu sais depuis toujours, étouffa le choixpeau avant de sombrer dans un quasi coma silencieux

_-_ Je sais, souffla le garçon en se dirigeant vers la sortie

Dumbledore avait observé la scène et se sentait beaucoup plus serein. Il avait visé juste et il était satisfait. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement Fumseck qui venait de se poser sur le dos du fauteuil et qui portait autour de sa patte un parchemin qui allait encore apporter son lot de nuits blanches.

**Oooo**

**Oooo**

**Oooo**

La vie au dortoir des serpentards n'avait jamais été aussi agréable. Marie et Doriane profitaient pleinement de leur instant de solitude. Agathe n'était jamais là, elles la voyait en cours, elles la voyait prendre ses repas mais entre ces deux moment, elles ne faisaient que l'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir ou plus souvent à la volière.

Les deux jeunes filles s'appréciaient énormément. Doriane avait enfin l'amie dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Le soir, elles discutaient jusqu'à des heures avancées de la nuit en riant ou en parlant de l'énigmatique Adam qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de nombreuse jeunes filles.

Le dernier cours de la journée avait été la botanique. Le professeur Londubat n'avait pas épargné les premières années et leur retour ressemblé plus à un come back des tranchées que d'une séance pédagogique. Leur mission avait été de désherbé des plants complets de lierres grimpants, demeure plébiscité par de nombreux parasites et autres arachnides « charmantes ». La plante s'étendant sur toute la paroi sud du château, le travail était colossale mais comme le disait le professeur

_-_cela fait partie de votre apprentissage et dites vous que vous lui rendez service, elle n'en sera que plus belle !

Malheureusement la plante ne le voyait pas sous cet angle et elle résistait de tout son être à cet arrachage. On aurait dit qu'elle commandait son armée de résident à attaquer les pauvres élèves désarmés. Adam s'était fait directement éjecté de l'échelle sur laquelle il se trouvait et s'écroula sur un pouffsouffle remplit de fourmilus carnivorus qui du être transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

Le cours s'acheva enfin après deux heures de pure torture sous les compliments de leur professeur ravi de s'être ainsi débarrassé d'une corvée de plus fastidieuse. Et pendant que les élèves de pouffsouffle se rendaient à leur cours de potions, les élèves de serpentards descendaient vers leur cachots les membres endoloris, les vêtements couverts de poussières et les cheveux remplis de bestioles en tout genre.

Doriane se secouait les cheveux avec conviction pendant que marie écrasait au fur et à mesure les animaux qui tombait sur le sol de pierre. En dépit de la situation, les jeunes serpentards s'amusaient beaucoup en repensant à leur cours et surtout à la chute du pauvre Adam. Marie allait se précipiter vers les douches quand Héra vint mettre un terme à leur discussion.

_-_ Salut les grosses nazes, je suis de retour, pas la peine de me dire que je vous ai manqué, dit Héra en se jetant sur son lit

_-_Et bien justement on n'avait pas l'intention de te le dire ! répondit du tac au tac Marie en déposant ses affaires de toilettes

_-_Hum, sans moi le degré d'hygiène de cette pièce a considérablement baissé, vous êtes vraiment primitives les filles, balança Héra en jaugeant les deux autres avec un air de dégoût prononcé

_-_Je vois que ta chute n'a pas améliorer ton caractère, constata Marie

_-_Tu ne dis rien toi ? tu aurais perdu l'usage de la langue ou le fait de rester avec cette sang de bourbe néandertalienne t'aurait fait reculer à un stade …

_-_Laisse nous tranquille ! Hurla Doriane d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu moins terrifiée

_-_Hum je vois que ma présence remonte déjà le niveau, bon allez vous laver vous me faites honte et surtout n'hésitez pas sur le savon … ordonna Héra en riant

Doriane retint à temps Marie qui avait déjà levé sa baguette pour lui faire goûter des sortilèges de la campagne. Elle pris ses affaires ainsi que celle de son amie et elles sortirent quand Agathe entra à son tour dans la pièce.

Héra était entendue dans son lit et ses pensées furent troublées par le son de la voix de la blonde.

_-_Tu es de retour ? constata t_-_elle avec un ton assez neutre

_-_Apparemment, répondit Héra en gardant les yeux fermés

_-_Je dois y aller ! annonça la blonde en quittant les lieux prenant au passage du parchemin et ses plumes

Héra ne répondit pas et la laissa sortir. Cette fille portait un secret c'était évident mais ce ne devait pas être la priorité d'Héra. Les paroles de Dumbledore l'avaient touché. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps à se chamailler avec James Potter, sa mort viendrait le moment voulu mais elle devait avant tout comprendre. Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, le sommeil l'emportant vers des mondes moins torturés.

La bibliothèque était bondée à cette heure, la majorité des élèves profitant des heures avant le dîner pour faire leur devoir. Des éclats de rire provenant d'un coin reculé de la bibliothèque s'entendait jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Arthur et Adam étaient devenus amis. Arthur ne pouvant rendre visite à son meilleur ami James en guise de punition sanctionnant son comportement dans les lieux, Arthur s'était retrouvé bien seul. Il avait pris place au côté d'Adam durant les cours de métamorphose et c'est ainsi que de cours en cours ils avaient appris à se connaître et que leur amitié était né.

Tout comme Arthur, Adam n'était pas un méchant garçon loin de là. Il était calme et très attentif à tout mais son histoire faisait qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir d'ami, son père surveillant déjà de très près la relation qu'il entretenait avec quiconque.

La bibliothécaire surgit comme un lion affamé dans le rayon histoire de la magie, le rayon le plus délaissé de la bibliothèque, leur endroit favori à tous les deux.

_-_C'est pas un peu fini, si je vous entends encore vous ne mettrez plus les pieds dans cette bibliothèque de toute votre scolarité ! hurla t_-_elle à leur égard

_-_Oui madame, dit Adam sans aucune culpabilité

_-_Bien madame, ajouta Arthur en essayant de garder son sérieux

La menace aurait pu être crédible si elle ne leur avait déjà fait le coup environ 50 fois ces deux dernières semaines. Arthur pensait à juste titre d'ailleurs que la vieille pince en « pinçait pour eux » comme ils disaient avec Adam. Ce nouveau couple d'ami avait en effet de quoi faire craquer, tous deux des élèves studieux, calmes et attentifs et ne cherchant aucunement les histoires. En bref, l'idéal de chaque professeur.Mais là, la situation était différente, il ne s'agissait plus de cours ou de devoir, Arthur venait de recevoir le dernier album de Martin Miggs le moldu fou et Adam qui, deux semaines auparavant ne connaissait pas cette série, l'adorait désormais et chacun de ces derniers soirs, Arthur avait fait lire à son nouvel ami une de ces aventures.

Martin était en train de s'électrocuter en mettant les doigts dans une prise quand soudain un toussotement fit tressaillir les garçonnets.

_-_Arthur je t'ai cherché partout, dit James sur un ton de reproche

_-_Salut James, elle t'a enfin relâché ! tu vas bien, questionna le gryffondor avec innocence et intérêt

_-_Oui moi j'ai pas passé mon temps à lire des bds pendant que mon ami risquait sa vie ! balança James avec reproche en dévisageant le serpentard

_-_Tu te souviens d'Adam ? interrogea Arthur en voyant le regarde de son ami

_-_Non et je m'en fous ! dit calmement James sur un air de défi

_-_Ne dit pas à Arthur ! Adam est très symp…

_-_Bon allez Arthur suis moi, j'ai des choses à te dire … en privé, dit –il en entraînant son ami

_-_Mais …

_-_Arthur, c'est lui , cette espèce de serpantard ou moi, ton ami de toujours, ton frère

Arthur lança un regard d'excuse à Adam et lui laissa la bande dessinée en guise de cadeau d'au revoir. Adam trouvait les images moins amusantes sans Arthur et sortit de la bibliothèque sans un bruit. Il venait de perdre un ami, son seul ami.

Il erra tranquillement pendant de longues minutes et tomba nez à nez avec Agathe qui descendait visiblement de la volière.

_-_Que fais tu ici Adam ? demanda t_-_elle en voyant son regard perdu dans les carreaux du sol

_-_Rien de spécial, répondit Adam

_-_Tu n'es pas avec Arthur ?

_-_Non James avait besoin de lui … commença t_-_il avant d'ajouter mais comment sais tu que j'étais avec Arthur ?

Agathe ne répondit pas et esquissa un sourire. Elle accompagna Adam jusqu'à la salle commune sans pour autant ajouter un mot. Adam se sentait mal à l'aise d'être à ses côtés et se jura d'en parler à son père au plus vite quand il repensa que ce serait lui avouer par la même occasion son amitié avec Arthur Weasley, ce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre. Arrivés dans la salle commune, Agathe délaissa Adam et avança droit vers le dortoir.

Severus Rogue finissait de corriger ses dernières copies de premières années, accompagné de sa meilleure amie, la bouteille de whisky. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Ce soir, un plan était prévu pour lutter contre les projets de Voldemort, il avait été fait dans l'urgence mais il pouvait se révéler être un tournant capital dans la nouvelle guerre et il devait se concentrer.

Il se leva brusquement et se passa la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide. Ses cheveux gluants laissaient coulé l'eau sur les épaules de sa robe de sorcier. Ses pensées se perdirent alors qu'il regardait au travers de la fenêtre une chouette attrapée une souris et l'emmener au loin pour la déguster.

**Oooo**

**Oooo**

**Oooo**

Dans le grand manoir sombre ce soir là, le maître était content. Son rire parvenait à transpercer tous les murs du château et ne fut interrompu que par une larve immonde appelé Pettigrew qui rampait sur le sol pour apporter de sa main argentée des nouvelles de Poudlard.

_-_Très bien, très bien, dit le maître en reposant la lettre sur la main restée immobile de son serviteur

_-_Qu'est ce qui est bien maître ? interrogea la larve humaine recroquevillée sur le sol

_-_Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? beugla le maître

_-_Rien maître, rien … ajouta Pettigrew en sortant de la pièce

_-_Tu as encore lu mon courrier, n'est ce pas ? cria Voldemort ENDOLORIS !

La petite main argentée reçu le sortilège la première et le corps du misérable fût parcouru de spasmes terribles ponctués de cris de douleurs déchirants. Lord Voldemort ria un instant et sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

**Oooo**

**Oooo**

**Oooo**

Une douleur transperça le front de Héra qui se releva de son lit d'un seul mouvement. Le front perlant de sueur, elle aurait bientôt des nouvelles de son père. Il préparait quelque chose et la présence d'Agathe dans la pièce la scrutant d'un œil moins que bienveillant ne laisser rien présager de bon. Elle se releva, pris Ebola qui était revenu d'une de ses promenades nocturnes et l'entoura autour de son cou avant de sortir.

Vraiment cette fille, il fallait qu'elle l'ait à l'œil !


	12. Rouge est le sang de la victoire mais ro...

RAR :

Enola : tu vois je lâche pas le morceau ! Deux chapitres en deux jours mais je tiens à signaler que le prochain sera pas avant le we prochain prochain … voilà … ah oui t'es pas encore orpheline, j'ai résisté à l'envie !

Lola : posté avant mardi ! Elle est pas belle la vie ! Par contre gaffe à ce que tu dis ou fait car ton perso pourrait connaître un sort terrible

Satya : allez tu peux le faire, lance toi ma satya ! Je crois en toi et voilà la suite en espérant que ça t'inspira à écrire

Rouge est le sang de la victoire mais rouge est aussi le sang de la défaite

La lande était silencieuse. Trop peut être. Les animaux semblaient avoir abandonné les lieux depuis des heures. Un crissement de pied, un murmure, c'était tout ce qu'avait entendu Severus Rogue avant de s'élancer dans l'affrontement baguette à la main. C'était une belle bataille, les deux camps avaient été parfaitement synchrones, un peu comme si le rendez vous avait été fixé à l'avance. Un premier coup de baguette avait suffit à faire sortir de leur planques l'ensemble des combattants venus jouer l'avenir des villageois du village en contre bas.

C'était une bataille comme depuis longtemps il n'y en avait plus eu, une bataille propre où les chefs se mêlent au funeste sort de leur troupe. Voldemort restait toutefois un peu en retrait, laissant ses fidèles mangemorts nettoyer un peu le terrain avant de poser ses royaux pieds de Lord sur la terre battue et un peu boueuse. Harry Potter, quant à lui, montrait toute sa volonté et sa puissance en lançant des sortilèges de toute nature à toute ombre ennemie pointant son nez. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien de fâcheux étant donné que leur maître leur avait interdit depuis bien longtemps de tuer Harry Potter, pour le peu qu'ils en auraient été capables. C'était sa tâche à lui et à personne d'autre : la prophétie avait été claire.

Les morts commençaient à s'étaler les feuilles d'automnes de cette magnifique plaine rougeoyante et aucun des deux camps ne semblait montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Ils étaient de part et d'autre sur entraînés, et rien ne les auraient fait abandonnés, pas même la vision de ces corps sans vie ou agonisants d'être connus et parfois même aimés. « La guerre fait des victimes, lorsque l'on s'y engage il faut avoir de bonne raison et ne pas se retourner sur les pertes », c'était ce que leur rappeler Albus Dumbledore a chaque départ, chaque mission et tous avaient accepter ses conditions.

Grégory Goyle restait tranquillement en retrait dans un fossé à frapper, insulter, et torturer sa dernière victime en riant de toute sa grosse carcasse quand il sentit un coup le frapper par derrière. C'était Fred Weasley, mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le gros lard qu'un autre mangemort s'en prenait déjà à lui l'assommant violement par un sortilège d'immobilisation parfaitement maîtriser. Goyle était tombé les dents les premières sur le sol boueux du fossé et du sang coulait de sa bouche pâteuse. Il était encore conscient, comprenant tout ce qui se passait et pourtant incapable de bouger le moindre cils. Il fixait les orbites de Seamus Finigan et entendait sa complainte douloureuse. Il regretta de ne pas l'avoir achever lorsqu'il le pouvait encore, car cette vision était répugnante. Seamus avait senti la présence de son tortionnaire à son odeur putride, son haleine écoeurante et dans un dernier mouvement de courage lança sa main au hasard et agrippa son visage. Il tira de toute ses force et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent peu à peu dans les narines de Goyle toujours immobilisé par le sortilège. Galvanisé par cette prise, il roula sur lui_-_même et réussi à agripper les cheveux du mangemort. Il descendit lentement ses doigts n'hésitant pas une seconde et il fit pénétrer, avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, ses index à l'intérieur des yeux. Ces derniers opposèrent une résistance puis finalement, cédant sous la pression, les doigts entrèrent petits à petit, le liquide oculaire coulant le long des mains de Seamus. C'était une horrible vision et Seamus continua la pénétration aussi loin qui le pu en souriant de la douleur qu'il sentait parcourir le corps sans convulsion de Grégory dont la respiration était entravée par la terre, le sang et la salive.

Voldemort entra enfin en scène après que de nombreux assaillants furent déjà au sol. Il ne s'encombra pas à régler le sort des membres de l'ordre et se précipita directement sur Harry. Celui_-_ci se débarrassa d'abord d'un mangemort qui s'interposait entre eux en lui envoyant un « expelliarmus » bien senti et se jeta à son tour sur son meilleur ennemi.

Ils se retrouvaient une fois de plus face à face. Voldemort avait un regard plein de malice alors qu'Harry comme à son habitude le dévisager avec toute la haine possible. Après un court moment de silence, Voldemort commença.

_-_ Alors Harry, nous revoici face à face ! Constata le Lord en riant

_-_ Visiblement Tom, renvoya Harry

_-_Toujours aussi impertinent, pas étonnant que ton fils soit aussi …

_-_Aussi quoi ? Cria Harry qui regrettait de se laisser emporter à chaque fois

_-_Aussi minable que son père ! Laisse moi passer Potter, j'ai une affaire à régler

_-_Que veux tu à ses gens Jedusor ? demanda Harry

_-_Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser Potter, allons laisse moi et je t'épargnerai …

_-_Laisse moi rire, si tu le pouvais tu me tuerais sur le champ mais pas de chance pour toi, ce soir c'est toi qui vas en baver…

Ce fut le déclencheur des hostilités, Harry envoya le premier sort, mais Voldemort fut aussi rapide et se protégea à temps. Ils avaient eu beau changer de méthode, changer de baguettes, rien n'y faisait, la lutte finissait toujours de la même façon : un lien entre eux se formait de baguette à baguette, et plus personne ne pouvait les approcher. Nombre de mangemorts et de membres de l'ordre se demandaient encore pourquoi ils essayaient systématiquement de combattre mais aucun d'eux n'auraient jamais osé poser la question à leur chef respectif. C'était ainsi.

Les combats avaient cessés pour assister tranquillement à la lutte entre les deux hommes. C'était un rituel, les mangemorts se plaçait derrière Voldemort et les membres de l'ordre derrière Harry et personne ne prononçait le moindre mot attendant l'issue prévisible du match nul. La seule chose qui amusée encore était la façon dont le lien serait rompu. Un mangemort cria tout d'un coup pour faire démarrer les paris :

_-_Projection à un kilomètre !

_-_Je dis explosion, enchéri un membre de l'ordre

_-_Explosion aussi, ajouta un mangemort

_-_projection mais plus loin, souffla un autre membre de l'ordre

Les votes continuèrent une bonne partie de l'affrontement, les gallions glissant de mains à mains comme pour une course de cheveux ou un match de catch particulièrement intéressante ; et pendant que leurs troupes faisaient des paris sur leur dos, Harry et Voldemort se livraient à une bataille psychique des plus intense. En effet, il ne suffisait pas de lancer des sortilèges comme pour un duel classique, ils ne pouvaient pas se tuer aussi simplement et cela ils l'avaient compris depuis longtemps mais, il fallait que l'un prennent le dessus sur l'autre. C'était comme cela que l'un des deux vaincrait, faute de quoi, ils devraient s'en remettre à la seconde prophétie ce qui les obligeraient à attendre bien trop longtemps.

Le combat s'acheva dans une explosion tonitruante à la faveur de Voldemort qui raisonna à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les membres de l'ordre furent projetés sur plusieurs mètres et les mangemorts profitèrent de ce que l'explosion soit à leur avantage pour lancer « les troupes de la mort » sur le village pendant que les membres de l'ordre ramassaient les blessés. Du côté villageois, personne n'avait survécu. Le village était habité par certains cracmols que Dumbledore avait placé pour leur sécurité, mais aussi par des enfants moldus qui avaient le don magique et qui auraient été accueillis à Poudlard des années plus tard.

La bataille avait été propre, pas de coup bas, pas de manigances, les membres de l'ordre avait perdus dix neuf de leurs meilleurs membres dont Seamus Finigan qui ne fut jamais retrouvé et qui agonisa silencieusement au côté de Grégory Goyle dans le fossé qui lui servi de tombe. Et pendant que les blessés étaient ramenés à l'Ordre, le champagne coulait à flot dans le manoir de Voldemort, il était content et devait en faire part à tous. Harry reçut ce soir là dans son lit de Sainte Mangouste une douleur des plus intense par sa cicatrice. Cette douleur, il n'en voulait plus, il se coucha sur le côté et se jura que ce serait la dernière fois que Voldemort serait heureux !

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la médicomage en chef entra dans la petite pièce.

_-_Laissez moi, je vais bien ! Hurla Harry qui n'avait pas envi d'être dérangé

_-_Mon malade est un bien mauvais malade … constata la médicomage en ôtant sa blouse verte qui tomba en provoquant un bruit métallique quand son badge indiquant « Hermione Granger, chef de service » heurta le sol

_-_Herm c'est toi ? Exactement ce qui me fallait …. Ria Harry

_-_C'est très indiqué pour ce que tu as… foi de médecin ! Dit calmement Hermione en verrouillant la porte de la chambre

Harry ouvrit ses draps et laissa entrer la jeune fille, en pensant « tient Voldy prends ça cadeau d'Harry Potter » avant de se laisser envahir par le plaisir.

Le soleil se couchait au travers de la fenêtre d'une maisonnette d'une petite ville tranquille. Marietta Goyle venait de finir de dîner. Elle sentait que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait, son mari avait été bien trop excité avant de partir et elle pria le ciel pour qu'il n'en rechape pas. Elle alluma la radio et attendait patiemment des nouvelles. Attendre c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire….

Arthur écoutait pour la cinquantième fois son ami se plaindre de la façon dont l'infirmière, dont Dumbledore, dont Mc Gonnagall le traitait et regardait d'un air absent au travers de la fenêtre.

Il s'en voulait de la façon dont il avait laissé le pauvre Adam mais en même temps, il ne pouvait laisser tomber son meilleur ami et James avait besoin de lui.

_-_Tu m'écoutes Arthur ? demanda James visiblement énervé

_-_Oui James, répondit tranquillement Arthur en délaissant le paysage

_-_Bon t'en penses quoi ?

_-_Oui James, répondit une nouvelle fois Arthur qui n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire

_-_Bon alors tu m'aideras ? Interrogea James

_-_Oui James

_-_Très bien alors à halloween, on le mettra en place

_-_Hein, quoi ? James …Tu vas où ?

C'était trop tard, il venait de quitter la salle commune et Arthur n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dans quoi il venait de s'engager. Il verrait bien le moment voulu après tout. Il profita de l'absence de son meilleur ami pour faire son devoir d'histoire. Même si la guerre des gobelins n'était pas un sujet passionnant, il aimait bien l'histoire, c'était même une de ses matières préférées, sûrement car son père lui racontait des tas d'histoire liée à son métier et cela depuis qu'il était tout petit. Son père, il avait un peu la nostalgie de sa maison, bien qu'il aimait Poudlard, il regrettait de ne pouvoir serrer chaque soir sa mère dans ses bras et de pouvoir traîner dans son jardin à la recherche de nouvelles créature.

James allait franchir la porte du grand hall lorsqu'il croisa Agathe.

_-_T'es encore là toi ? Constata James avec mauvaise humeur

_-_Pour ton plus grand déplaisir oui mon petit James ! dit avec malice la blonde aux yeux bleus profonds

_-_Que me veux tu ? demanda le jeune gryffondor en scrutant le moindre geste d'Agathe

_-_Pour l'instant rien, mais je t'ai déjà prévenu de faire bien attention à toi …

_-_Tu te prends pour ma mère ? Grogna James en reculant

Agathe approcha du gryffondor tel l'aigle fonçant sur sa proie et lui murmura à l'oreille « je voulais simplement te prévenir afin qu'on soit tous les deux à égalité le moment venu ». Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et disparu avant que James n'est eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il restait là, complètement stupide au milieu du grand hall sans bouger le moindre muscle, son cerveau essayant de capter les nouvelles informations transmises. Ce fut le professeur Mc Gonagall qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

_-_Potter, que faites vous ici à une heure pareille ? Interrogea t_-_elle

_-_Heu … dit_-_il en regardant sa montre

_-_Mais encore, Potter ?

_-_Rien

_-_Alors faites votre « rien » dans votre dortoir jeune homme ! Hurla t_-_elle pour le secouer un peu

Il remonta les six étages sans même s'en rendre compte en repensant au baiser qu'il venait de recevoir. Il oublia totalement la raison pour laquelle il était sortit et à ce moment là, le Quidditch lui semblait être la dernière de ses préoccupations. Il ne remarqua même pas le professeur Lupin qui sortait de son bureau portant des cartons volumineux.

_-_James … James ! Répéta le professeur

_-_Oui ? dit James

_-_Et bien, vous voulez bien m'aider ? demanda le professeur avec un sourire bienveillant

_-_Bien sur ! Excusez moi, dit le garçon en prenant un carton des bras de son professeur de défense

_-_Vous m'avez l'air bien pensif ce soir … Ria le professeur

_-_Une fille m'a embrassé, lâcha s'en réfléchir James

_-_Et bien, et bien … ponctua en riant l'homme qui ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un « vous avez hérité des gênes de votre père et de votre grand_-_père … »

James éclata de rire, car bien qu'il ne supportât pas qu'on le compare à son père, il fallait qu'il admette qu'il avait une grande admiration pour son grand_-_père dont il portait le nom. A ses yeux, il était une légende et sa participation au groupe des Maraudeurs était un héritage familial qu'il arborait avec la plus grande fierté, Arthur aurait été un parfait témoin de cela.

_-_Professeur, pour le groupe de défense ? demanda James une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant la salle de cours

_-_Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela pour l'instant James, dit le professeur en posant les cartons sur son bureau

_-_Je veux y entrer, je me le dois … supplia James en regardant l'homme qui avait été l'un des meilleurs amis de son grand père

_-_Je connais très bien tes motivations, sois tranquille, rassura le professeur en soulageant le garçon de sa charge, mais … James promets moi de te tenir tranquille !

Lupin l'avait tutoyé pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard et comprenant qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer à la tour, il salua son enseignant et sortit de la salle. Il avait presque atteint le portrait de la grosse dame quand il croisa de nouveau le professeur Mc Gonagall dont l'humeur ne s'était pas améliorée.

_-_Potter, vous allez me rendre folle ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement !

_-_mais professeur je …

Il suivait en soufflant la vielle femme qui semblait très soucieuse et fatiguée. Le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall n'avait pas changé depuis des années, il était grand et sur l'armoire derrière son bureau trônait la coupe de Quidditch, sa grande fierté. Elle s'assit directement derrière son bureau pendant que James s'installa sur la chaise face à elle en s'attendant à en prendre une fois de plus pour son grade.

_-_Potter, je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? demanda le professeur

_-_Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, dit avec une certaine innocence le garçon

_-_Vous avez fait perdre à Gryffondor 216 points depuis que vous avez posé le pied à la gare de Pré au lard c'est_-_à_-_dire il y a deux mois ! Si on prend en compte le fait que vous avez passé un mois à l'infirmerie, je me pose des questions sur votre santé mentale et votre place dans votre maison… soupira la femme en sortant son dossier scolaire. Vous êtes un jeune garçon plein d'avenir mais vous allez finir par ruiner tous ces atouts pour des bêtises …

James ne répondit rien, c'était un peu l'histoire de sa vie d'attirer l'attention mais c'est la première fois que cela marchait vraiment même s'il aurait certainement préféré que ce soit son père et non une inconnue qui lui fasse la morale.

_-_Ecoutez Potter, votre grand père a failli me faire mourir plus d'une fois, votre père nous a causé autant de tourment mais je ne souhaite pas que ce soit un Potter qui m'enterre ! dit elle avec calme et une certaine lassitude mêlée de plaisanterie dans la voix, alors faites vous un peu oublié … pour votre propre bien et le mien !

James ne savait trop quoi répondre devant le professeur qui devenait soudain assez maternelle. Il se contenta de sourire sans ajouter le moindre mot et elle le laissa sortir sans aucune punition.

Une fois le jeune sorti, Minerva s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. Elle était lasse de tout ceci, elle avait de la sympathie pour tous les élèves de sa maison mais encore plus pour James. Elle connaissait bien Harry, elle l'avait vu évoluer sept années à ses côtés à Gryffondor et encore plus après cela dans sa formation d'auror qui fut des plus brillante. Il était certes devenu un puissant sorcier mais ces qualités humaines laissaient vraiment à désirer et la façon dont il avait négligé sa famille était une preuve de cela.

Un hibou vint troubler ses réflexions. Il venait de Dumbledore et le mot contenait simplement ses trois mots : « on a perdu ».

Minerva soupira une nouvelle fois, elle devenait trop vieille pour tout cela, quand les hommes arrêteraient ils de se battre pour le pouvoir ?

Elle se releva calmement et sortit de son bureau en prenant soin d'éteindre les lumières. Elle était de garde ce soir au QG et on aurait certainement besoin de son aide pour soigner les blessés.

Elle monta jusqu'au bureau d'Albus et transplana.

J'expliquerai plus tard comment c'est possible !


	13. Chapter 13

Les RAR :

On va faire une petite intro : bon je poste pas toutes les semaines (ca va s'arranger car je suis presque en vacances et que mon mémoire avance pas si mal que ca ! ) mais bon rien de nouveau entre le 10 et le 20 juin car je serai en vacancesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss !

Alors bonne chance (pour pas dire MERDE) a ce qui passe leurs examens et autres réjouissances et bon courage à ceux qui écrivent des fics pour poster rapidement des autres chapitres ! (bon c'était carrement perso mais on s'en fout c'est ma page je fais ce que je veux)

Pas un grand chapitre mais le prochain je vous promets qu'il sera bien plus long (je le sais car j'en ai déjà écrit une grosse partie) mais je voulais faire une coupure de sadique lol on dit merci à eno !

Les rar maintenant (en fait j'adore les faire)

Andro : entre l'histoire de Poudlard et les temps dépassés de mon histoire y en a de l'eau qui a passé sous les ponts ! lol promis je vais l'expliquer mais pas tout de suite ca s'y prête pas encore … Pour seamus, je suis contente moi : un de moins ! mon but faire que la chambre des gryffondors soit vidée ! mais non je déconne mais dans toute histoire faut des morts, pardon dans toutes mes histoires que j'aime y a des morts ! Ah oui tu veux du fight .. ben t'inquiètes pas tu vas en avoir : pas encore là, dans le prochain, puis dans les suivants … et puis on verra …

Enola : Tuer mc go ! t'es une vraie malade toi, je l'adore mc go : remarque tu m'as donné une idée maintenant …. Hihihi t'aime bien Agathe hein, ben tu vas etre triste elle va être hors jeu un moment histoire de ménager notre mamour ! Et oui eno, ce chapitre est pour toi, profite bien de ce dernier moment de répit après on passe aux choses sérieuses

Satya : je dois absolument lire ton truc ! j'ai pas eu le temps depuis hier mais je m'y mets promis ! enfin je voulais posté un petit quelque chose avant de m'atteler à ma valise alors …. Courage tu peux le faire ! Et encore félicitation pour ton inscriptions et ta bientôt cienture orange

Lola : mamour de ma vie que te dire : tu es la meilleure de toutes les meilleures et encore plus ! je t'aime comme un marin breton aime ses bottes et son ciré, et dans 3 jours je vais t'etouffer ! d'amour lol

Ton personage est out of order cf rar eno

Voilà c'est fini on peut passer aux choses sérieuses

Le CDJS

Le trimestre s'achevait tranquillement sous les flacons de neige. Le château était lugubre, et les professeurs plus qu'à cran. Voldemort avait visiblement décidé de bien finir cette année et les membres de l'Ordre avaient eu ces derniers jours du pain sur la planche.

Minerva Mc Gonagall n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis cinq jours et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de cours les élèves n'osèrent plus faire le moindre bruit. Le moindre mouvement de respiration un peu trop bruyant déclanchait chez elle une fureur des plus terrifiantes.

« Prenez vos livres en silence et taisez vous » dit elle en s'écroulant sur son fauteuil derrière sur bureau, « aujourd'hui nous étudierons les conditions de la métamorphose végétale que vous étudierez en profondeur l'an prochain »

« Professeur » osa un élève de Serdaigle, « pourrions nous revenir sur le contrôle de la semaine dernière car je n'ai pas bien compris le mécanisme de la transformation de la feuille … » ajouta t-il en baissant le ton de sa voix au fur et à mesure que le professeur le regardait jusqu'à finalement achever sa phrase dans un murmure inaudible

« Et bien dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à faire à Serdaigle ! » hurla Minerva dont le visage passa rapidement au rouge, « relisez vos cours et entraînez vous, vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse à votre place tout de même ? » continua t-elle en s'énervant d'avantage, « je parlerez de votre attitude au professeur Flitwick croyez moi jeune homme, alors désormais TAISEZ VOUS et le premier que j'entends viendra jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en retenue pour récurer et graisser toutes les armures de ce château»

Bien sur, après un tel discours, plus personne n'osa reprendre la parole, les colères du professeur de métamorphose étant rares mais légendaires, il fallait se méfier, et le cours se termina après de longues minutes de silence où les élèves tournaient le plus silencieusement possible les pages de leur livre de métamorphose sans oser poser la moindre question ni même faire remarquer au professeur qu'elle avait mis ses chaussures à l'envers, ce qui aurait pu lui épargner de terribles ampoules le soir venu.

« James, James » cria Arthur en sortant du cours qui semblait avoir durer une éternité

« Ouai ? » demanda le jeune Gryffondor qui depuis un certain temps semblait calmer, le sablier de Gryffondor affichant dans le positif étant le témoin de cette quiétude

« Tu y vas ce soir ? » interrogea le rouquin avec une certaine pointe de crainte dans la voix

« Un peu que j'y vais, cela fait plus de trois mois que j'attends ça ! » répondit avec agacement le brun en accélérant le pas pour se rassasier

« Je veux dire, tu crois que c'est raisonnable, elle y sera aussi et n'oublie pas ce que vous risquez tous les deux …. » commença Arthur avec prudence pour ne pas énerver son ami qui devenait au fur et à mesure des semaines de plus en plus susceptible, son trop plein d'énergie non évacué faisant de lui une bombe à retardement

« Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, tu crois quand même pas que parce qu'elle y va, je vais fuir, et puis au moins si on se bat et que je la blesse j'aurais un alibi en béton » sourit James en entrant dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner

C'était très exactement la réponse qu'Arthur craignait d'entendre. L'ouverture du CDJS avait été annoncé la veille, et après le dîné tous les étudiants avaient pu voir l'affiche blanche sur le panneau d'affichage des maisons respectives. Les rumeurs s'étaient vite répandues et la participation de la fille du seigneur des ténèbres avait attisée les discussions, jusqu'à dans la tour Sud où travaillait Arthur.

Le CDJS, club de défense des jeunes sorciers avait été créée des années plus tôt par Harry Potter, et avait pour but de former les jeunes sorciers à l'art du combat, du duel, et toutes les techniques de survie afin de permettre aux jeunes générations de survivre en cas d'attaques Mangemorts, ce qui arrivait très régulièrement et encore plus ces temps derniers. La direction du club avait été reprise par Rémus Lupin l'année même de sa titularisation au poste de défense contre les forces du mal, et il assurait cette fonction avec brio et passion, sa volonté de mettre fin aux massacres d'innocent étant sa motivation quotidienne. Les règles avaient été imposées par le fondateur : seuls les élèves de troisième années et plus pouvaient assister aux cours et entraînement dispensés par le club mais, devant l'accroissement du nombre des accidents, les enseignements avaient souhaités imposer une barrière de niveau des élèves et avec le temps, seule cette dernière règle était restée en vigueur, la sélection des plus jeunes étant limitées par le niveau de magie requis.

L'épreuve devait avoir lieu le week-end suivant la première réunion d'information. Personne ne savait réellement en quoi elle consistait mais, ce qui été sur, c'était que très peu de première années étaient retenus, le chiffre approchant le néant absolu. Pourtant, James par l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu par son père était certain d'y entrer du premier coup mais, ce n'était malheureusement pas le seul. Héra avait également la ferme intention d'y entrer et tout comme James elle avait toutes ses chances.

Entre James et Héra, les choses étaient quelque peu retombées et l'intervention d'Arthur n'y était pas étrangère. Son but ayant été d'éviter au maximum le contacts entre eux, Arthur avait appris l'emploi du temps des premières années de Serpentard par cœur grâce à Adam et il manoeuvrait jusqu'à présent assez bien les choses. Toutefois, si James entrait au club, il ne pourrait pas le suivre, pas qu'il n'en eut pas l'envie, mais ses capacités étaient assez limitées et jamais il ne pourrait réussir les tests d'admission.

Arthur n'était pas un mauvais élève mais il était avant tout un grand rêveur et son attention se tournait bien souvent plus sur ce qui se passait dehors plutôt que sur ce que les enseignants racontaient. Et alors qu'il pouvait passer des heures entières assis sur les marches du grand escalier à regarder passer les gens, à observer un écureuil, ou même à observer les formes se constituaient dans un chaudron plein de potion, il devait se faire violence pour étudier les sortilèges de lévitation ou encore rédiger des longues dissertations sur l'art de changer une allumette en épingle. Il n'obtenait pas d'excellentes notes, exception faite en histoire, mais juste assez pour être un élève moyen ce qui lui convenait assez bien au grand dam de sa mère qui serait inévitablement déçue lorsqu'elle apprendrait que son fils n'avait pas suivi ses traces et son parcours scolaire incroyable.

Le cours de potion devait boucler la semaine et pendant qu'il remuait son chaudron, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner sans cesse vers Héra en espérant qu'un accident la contraigne à devoir renoncer à la réunion qui devait avoir lieu quelques heures plus tard. Mais rien n'arriva, rien en dehors des vociférations du professeur de potions encore plus énervé qu'à l'ordinaire à cause sans doute de ses gardes répétées à l'Ordre et de la piteuse note qu'il récolta pour sa potion ratée et du rire de son camarade de toujours quand le même professeur renversa « sans faire exprès » le contenu de son chaudron sur son pantalon ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rétrécir jusqu'à se déchirer le morceau de tissu.

« La preuve qu'elle était pas si raté que cela ma potion » lâcha Arthur en sortant de la salle en caleçon

« C'est clair mon pote, mais dans cette tenue tu vas faire fuir les filles » se moqua encore son ami en pointa la maigreur de jambes et ses genoux qui sortaient anormalement

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? » demanda Arthur plus à lui même

« Laisse tomber, je le déteste ce prof, c'est un connard! » grogna James en passant près d'Adam qui baissa la tête en faisant preuve de beaucoup de self contrôle pour ne pas défendre son père en cassant la tête du Gryffondor

Sept heures retentirent aussi violemment qu'un coup de tonnerre. James était déjà parti depuis longtemps et Arthur décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque avec la volonté secrète d'y retrouver Adam. Le jeune Serpentard y était justement, pencher sur son devoir de potion et les sourcils froncés signe d'une intense réflexion. Adam était un assez bon élève, et il parvenait à obtenir d'excellentes notes dans les matières principales sans trop se donner d'effort mais il avait tendance à négliger les matières secondaires en particulier l'histoire et l'astronomie qui avaient le don de déclancher chez lui une furieuse envie de dormir. Adam réécrivait pour la troisième fois son parchemin quand Arthur s'approcha de lui et lui balança le dernier numéro de martin le moldu fou.

Le visage d'Adam s'éclaira soudain et les deux jeunes gens passèrent une soirée tranquille dans la bibliothèque désertée en ce soir de réunion du CDJS.

« Tu ne te tentes pas ta chance ? » demanda Arthur alors que la lecture de l'album était achevée

«hum hum » murmura Adam en faisant non de la tête

« Mais t'es plutôt doué en défense » reprit Arthur qui semblait soudain troublé par la mine que prenait son ami

« C'est mon père qui veut pas » répondit trop rapidement Adam en soupirant

« C'est un Mangemort ton père » interrogea le Gryffondor en baissant la voix mais sans pour autant avoir un recul

« NON » dit soudainement Adam sans contrôler sa réponse, « je veux dire non, c'est pas un de ces Mangemorts » continua t-il plus normalement

« Et il fait quoi ton père » demanda Arthur

« Des trucs … mais je peux pas en parler » murmura Adam en essayant de fuir cette conversation qui le faisait se sentir de plus en plus mal, son pouls s'accélérant au fur et à mesure des questions de son ami

« Tu veux qu'on aille aux cuisines chercher un peu de jus de citrouille ? » annonça Arthur pour changer de sujet et apaiser un peu l'atmosphère

« La cuisine ? Tu sais où elle est ? » Répondit Adam visiblement soulagé

« Mon meilleur ami est James Potter, je crois avoir déjà fait au moins deux fois le tour complet de cette école » ri Arthur en entraînant Adam hors de la bibliothèque

« Bonsoir à tous, vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes là, alors pas besoin de vous faire le topo » annonça la voix du professeur Lupin qui parler depuis une petite estrade

« Le but de cette réunion est de vous informer sur les conditions d'entrée dans le club de défense des jeunes sorciers et sachez bien que votre place n'est jamais garantit, il vous faudra sans cesse vous dépassez et peu d'entre vous suivront la formation complète mais chaque minute de chaque heure que vous passerez à vous entraîner ici ou à suivre les cours dispensés fera de vous un meilleur sorcier et surtout un obstacle supplémentaires aux plans de Lord Voldemort » continua t-il d'une voix calme et posée

Ce discours, il le connaissait bien pour tenir le même à chaque nouvelle réunion de rentrée mais à chaque fois, il mettait une plus grande conviction dans ses propos et les élèves, même les plus âgés qui avaient pourtant déjà entendus ces mots semblaient toujours plus impressionnés. Le professeur Lupin expliqua ensuite les démarches suivantes, tout le monde étaient attentifs, tout le temps exception faite de deux élèves de premières années qui depuis que la salle des cachots avait ouverte ses portes ne cesser de se scruter sans jamais relâcher leur attention. La tension entre Héra et James étaient plus que palpable mais pourtant aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir ouvrir les hostilités et la présence du professeur Dumbledore y été sûrement pour beaucoup.

La fin de la réunion approchait et Rémus Lupin prononça enfin les seules informations que James et Héra voulaient : « Rendez vous demain à 14h 20 sur le terrain de Quidditch en tenue de sport, avec votre baguette et surtout l'autorisation parentale ».

Par groupes de plusieurs, les élèves quittaient les lieux, impressionnés, effrayés, ou inversement excités voir limite hystériques. Le professeur Lupin restait seul en compagnie du directeur.

« Qu'en pensez vous Albus ? » demanda Lupin en rangeant d'un coup de baguette les sièges disposés au centre de la pièce

« Je n'admettrai jamais que nous formions de si jeunes personnes à cela Rémus, vous connaissez ma position à ce sujet » répondit le directeur en approchant de la fenêtre

« Avouez que cela c'est révéler utile »

« Certes, mais trouvez vous normal que des enfants, je dis bien des enfants de 12 ans doivent donner leur mort pour une cause dont ils ne comprennent pas les enjeux »

« Et vous trouvez vous normal qu'un « enfant » de 12 ans meurt ou voit mourir ses parents sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire ? »

Ceci mis fin à la discussion, ils avaient raison tous les deux et tous les deux le savaient pertinemment. Ils ne comptaient plus les fois où ils avaient débattu du sujet du club pour finalement ne jamais aboutir à un résultat. C'est en partie grâce à Albus Dumbledore que l'épreuve avait été instaurée comme barrière de passage, et il fallait admettre que cette dernière était efficace. Le club avait vu le nombre de ses membres chutait de moitié voir du triple, mais le niveau s'en été vu remonté et très nombreux étaient les élèves devenus Aurors parmi les anciens membres.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent après avoir fixé les derniers détails de la journée du lendemain et la pièce se ferma jusqu'à la cérémonie d'initiation.

Oooooo

La nuit avait été courte au dortoirs des Serpentard, et la joie d'Héra en ce beau matin de décembre n'y été pas étrangère. Marie et Doriane s'étaient elles aussi rendus à la réunion et Héra leur avait donné un échantillon de l'épreuve qui les attendait le lendemain. Ainsi, en rentrant sur les coups de neuf heures, les deux jeunes filles avaient dû subir les « intiations made Héra » : éviter les sortilèges de stupéfixion, apprendre à dompter un lit volant et mordant, subir les attaques répétées d'Ebola qui était à la fête également …

Une seule certitude était que ni Marie, ni Doriane ne pourraient se rendre à l'épreuve de 14h 20 et maudissaient le fait d'avoir ainsi bêtement subi le sortilège d'Expelliarmus à leur entrée dans la salle commune, leurs réflexes et instinct de survit n'étant pas encore assez développés à leur goût.

James avait quant à lui passer une aussi mauvaise nuit mais pour des raisons différentes. Il avait reçu une lettre de son père en remontant des cachots et depuis il avait été d'une humeur massacrante et l'énervement associé à la colère étant aussi efficace qu'un excitant, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit au contraire de son meilleur ami qui dormait déjà à son arrivée dans la chambre.

Il se releva pour la centième fois et descendit dans la salle commune encore déserte. Il s'installa devant la cheminée dans le vieux fauteuil usé qui autrefois avait accueilli aussi chaleureusement son père. Il prit la lettre chiffonnée de sa robe de chambre et la relu une dernière fois

_Cher James,_

_Mon fils, aujourd'hui tu as la réunion pour le club et l'épreuve aura lieu demain. On se verra avant mais je tiens à te rappeler à quel point il serait déshonorant pour moi que tu n'y entre pas. Je te rappelle que je suis le fondateur de ce club et que tu es mon fils unique alors tu te dois d'y être coûte que coûte. J'ai eu vent de tes derniers exploits et on en reparlera aux prochaines vacances. Montre leur ce qu'un Potter peut faire et je m'arrangerai pour que ton adversaire soit à ta hauteur. Ne me fais pas honte ou tu le regretteras._

_Ton père qui t'aime_

Il balança le bout de parchemin dans le feu qui brûlait encore et sortit en trombe de la pièce pour se doucher.

Ooooo

L'après midi était glacial mais la neige ne tombait plus. Il y avait moins d'élèves que la veille à la réunion mais deux bonnes centaines de jeunes gens s'étaient rassemblés avec la ferme intention de décrocher une place dans le club.

Le terrain de Quidditch avait été un peu aménagé et des dizaines de podium rectangulaires s'étalaient sur la surface de jeu. Une grande estrade centrale dominée le tout et une vingtaine d'adultes y tenait une réunion informelle. Un coup de sifflet retentit et les adultes se mirent en ligne, avec à leur tête Harry Potter vêtu de sa tenue d'apparat d'Auror couverte de toues ses médailles et autres décorations avec à sa droite le petite professeur de défense, Rémus Lupin.

« Nous allons commencer » annonça Harry après avoir fait subir à sa voix un sortilège de Sonorus

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers l'estrade centrale et des chuchotements d'admiration parcourraient la foule, ce qui eu le don d'exaspérer le petit James coincé entre des élèves de sixième année.

Un bruit de métal surgit tout d'un coup et des cris d'excitations montèrent immédiatement. James se mit sur la pointe des pieds et commençait à sentir son pouls s'accélérer …


	14. Chapter 14

Les RAR :

On va faire une petite intro : bon je poste pas toutes les semaines (ca va s'arranger car je suis presque en vacances et que mon mémoire avance pas si mal que ca ! ) mais bon rien de nouveau entre le 10 et le 20 juin car je serai en vacancesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss !

Alors bonne chance (pour pas dire MERDE) a ce qui passe leurs examens et autres réjouissances et bon courage à ceux qui écrivent des fics pour poster rapidement des autres chapitres ! (bon c'était carrement perso mais on s'en fout c'est ma page je fais ce que je veux)

Pas un grand chapitre mais le prochain je vous promets qu'il sera bien plus long (je le sais car j'en ai déjà écrit une grosse partie) mais je voulais faire une coupure de sadique lol on dit merci à eno !!

Les rar maintenant (en fait j'adore les faire)

Andro : entre l'histoire de Poudlard et les temps dépassés de mon histoire y en a de l'eau qui a passé sous les ponts ! lol promis je vais l'expliquer mais pas tout de suite ca s'y prête pas encore … Pour seamus, je suis contente moi : un de moins ! mon but faire que la chambre des gryffondors soit vidée ! mais non je déconne mais dans toute histoire faut des morts, pardon dans toutes mes histoires que j'aime y a des morts ! Ah oui tu veux du fight .. ben t'inquiètes pas tu vas en avoir : pas encore là, dans le prochain, puis dans les suivants … et puis on verra …

Enola : Tuer mc go ! t'es une vraie malade toi, je l'adore mc go : remarque tu m'as donné une idée maintenant …. Hihihi t'aime bien Agathe hein, ben tu vas etre triste elle va être hors jeu un moment histoire de ménager notre mamour ! Et oui eno, ce chapitre est pour toi, profite bien de ce dernier moment de répit après on passe aux choses sérieuses

Satya : je dois absolument lire ton truc ! j'ai pas eu le temps depuis hier mais je m'y mets promis ! enfin je voulais posté un petit quelque chose avant de m'atteler à ma valise alors …. Courage tu peux le faire ! Et encore félicitation pour ton inscriptions et ta bientôt cienture orange

Lola : mamour de ma vie que te dire : tu es la meilleure de toutes les meilleures et encore plus ! je t'aime comme un marin breton aime ses bottes et son ciré, et dans 3 jours je vais t'etouffer ! d'amour lol

Ton personage est out of order cf rar eno

Voilà c'est fini on peut passer aux choses sérieuses

Le CDJS

Le trimestre s'achevait tranquillement sous les flacons de neige. Le château était lugubre, et les professeurs plus qu'à cran. Voldemort avait visiblement décidé de bien finir cette année et les membres de l'Ordre avaient eu ces derniers jours du pain sur la planche.

Minerva Mc Gonagall n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis cinq jours et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de cours les élèves n'osèrent plus faire le moindre bruit. Le moindre mouvement de respiration un peu trop bruyant déclanchait chez elle une fureur des plus terrifiantes.

« Prenez vos livres en silence et taisez vous » dit elle en s'écroulant sur son fauteuil derrière sur bureau, « aujourd'hui nous étudierons les conditions de la métamorphose végétale que vous étudierez en profondeur l'an prochain »

« Professeur » osa un élève de Serdaigle, « pourrions nous revenir sur le contrôle de la semaine dernière car je n'ai pas bien compris le mécanisme de la transformation de la feuille … » ajouta t-il en baissant le ton de sa voix au fur et à mesure que le professeur le regardait jusqu'à finalement achever sa phrase dans un murmure inaudible

« Et bien dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à faire à Serdaigle ! » hurla Minerva dont le visage passa rapidement au rouge, « relisez vos cours et entraînez vous, vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse à votre place tout de même ? » continua t-elle en s'énervant d'avantage, « je parlerez de votre attitude au professeur Flitwick croyez moi jeune homme, alors désormais TAISEZ VOUS et le premier que j'entends viendra jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en retenue pour récurer et graisser toutes les armures de ce château»

Bien sur, après un tel discours, plus personne n'osa reprendre la parole, les colères du professeur de métamorphose étant rares mais légendaires, il fallait se méfier, et le cours se termina après de longues minutes de silence où les élèves tournaient le plus silencieusement possible les pages de leur livre de métamorphose sans oser poser la moindre question ni même faire remarquer au professeur qu'elle avait mis ses chaussures à l'envers, ce qui aurait pu lui épargner de terribles ampoules le soir venu.

« James, James » cria Arthur en sortant du cours qui semblait avoir durer une éternité

« Ouai ? » demanda le jeune Gryffondor qui depuis un certain temps semblait calmer, le sablier de Gryffondor affichant dans le positif étant le témoin de cette quiétude

« Tu y vas ce soir ? » interrogea le rouquin avec une certaine pointe de crainte dans la voix

« Un peu que j'y vais, cela fait plus de trois mois que j'attends ça ! » répondit avec agacement le brun en accélérant le pas pour se rassasier

« Je veux dire, tu crois que c'est raisonnable, elle y sera aussi et n'oublie pas ce que vous risquez tous les deux …. » commença Arthur avec prudence pour ne pas énerver son ami qui devenait au fur et à mesure des semaines de plus en plus susceptible, son trop plein d'énergie non évacué faisant de lui une bombe à retardement

« Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, tu crois quand même pas que parce qu'elle y va, je vais fuir, et puis au moins si on se bat et que je la blesse j'aurais un alibi en béton » sourit James en entrant dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner

C'était très exactement la réponse qu'Arthur craignait d'entendre. L'ouverture du CDJS avait été annoncé la veille, et après le dîné tous les étudiants avaient pu voir l'affiche blanche sur le panneau d'affichage des maisons respectives. Les rumeurs s'étaient vite répandues et la participation de la fille du seigneur des ténèbres avait attisée les discussions, jusqu'à dans la tour Sud où travaillait Arthur.

Le CDJS, club de défense des jeunes sorciers avait été créée des années plus tôt par Harry Potter, et avait pour but de former les jeunes sorciers à l'art du combat, du duel, et toutes les techniques de survie afin de permettre aux jeunes générations de survivre en cas d'attaques Mangemorts, ce qui arrivait très régulièrement et encore plus ces temps derniers. La direction du club avait été reprise par Rémus Lupin l'année même de sa titularisation au poste de défense contre les forces du mal, et il assurait cette fonction avec brio et passion, sa volonté de mettre fin aux massacres d'innocent étant sa motivation quotidienne. Les règles avaient été imposées par le fondateur : seuls les élèves de troisième années et plus pouvaient assister aux cours et entraînement dispensés par le club mais, devant l'accroissement du nombre des accidents, les enseignements avaient souhaités imposer une barrière de niveau des élèves et avec le temps, seule cette dernière règle était restée en vigueur, la sélection des plus jeunes étant limitées par le niveau de magie requis.

L'épreuve devait avoir lieu le week-end suivant la première réunion d'information. Personne ne savait réellement en quoi elle consistait mais, ce qui été sur, c'était que très peu de première années étaient retenus, le chiffre approchant le néant absolu. Pourtant, James par l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu par son père était certain d'y entrer du premier coup mais, ce n'était malheureusement pas le seul. Héra avait également la ferme intention d'y entrer et tout comme James elle avait toutes ses chances.

Entre James et Héra, les choses étaient quelque peu retombées et l'intervention d'Arthur n'y était pas étrangère. Son but ayant été d'éviter au maximum le contacts entre eux, Arthur avait appris l'emploi du temps des premières années de Serpentard par cœur grâce à Adam et il manoeuvrait jusqu'à présent assez bien les choses. Toutefois, si James entrait au club, il ne pourrait pas le suivre, pas qu'il n'en eut pas l'envie, mais ses capacités étaient assez limitées et jamais il ne pourrait réussir les tests d'admission.

Arthur n'était pas un mauvais élève mais il était avant tout un grand rêveur et son attention se tournait bien souvent plus sur ce qui se passait dehors plutôt que sur ce que les enseignants racontaient. Et alors qu'il pouvait passer des heures entières assis sur les marches du grand escalier à regarder passer les gens, à observer un écureuil, ou même à observer les formes se constituaient dans un chaudron plein de potion, il devait se faire violence pour étudier les sortilèges de lévitation ou encore rédiger des longues dissertations sur l'art de changer une allumette en épingle. Il n'obtenait pas d'excellentes notes, exception faite en histoire, mais juste assez pour être un élève moyen ce qui lui convenait assez bien au grand dam de sa mère qui serait inévitablement déçue lorsqu'elle apprendrait que son fils n'avait pas suivi ses traces et son parcours scolaire incroyable.

Le cours de potion devait boucler la semaine et pendant qu'il remuait son chaudron, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner sans cesse vers Héra en espérant qu'un accident la contraigne à devoir renoncer à la réunion qui devait avoir lieu quelques heures plus tard. Mais rien n'arriva, rien en dehors des vociférations du professeur de potions encore plus énervé qu'à l'ordinaire à cause sans doute de ses gardes répétées à l'Ordre et de la piteuse note qu'il récolta pour sa potion ratée et du rire de son camarade de toujours quand le même professeur renversa « sans faire exprès » le contenu de son chaudron sur son pantalon ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rétrécir jusqu'à se déchirer le morceau de tissu.

« La preuve qu'elle était pas si raté que cela ma potion » lâcha Arthur en sortant de la salle en caleçon

« C'est clair mon pote, mais dans cette tenue tu vas faire fuir les filles » se moqua encore son ami en pointa la maigreur de jambes et ses genoux qui sortaient anormalement

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? » demanda Arthur plus à lui même

« Laisse tomber, je le déteste ce prof, c'est un connard! » grogna James en passant près d'Adam qui baissa la tête en faisant preuve de beaucoup de self contrôle pour ne pas défendre son père en cassant la tête du Gryffondor

Sept heures retentirent aussi violemment qu'un coup de tonnerre. James était déjà parti depuis longtemps et Arthur décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque avec la volonté secrète d'y retrouver Adam. Le jeune Serpentard y était justement, pencher sur son devoir de potion et les sourcils froncés signe d'une intense réflexion. Adam était un assez bon élève, et il parvenait à obtenir d'excellentes notes dans les matières principales sans trop se donner d'effort mais il avait tendance à négliger les matières secondaires en particulier l'histoire et l'astronomie qui avaient le don de déclancher chez lui une furieuse envie de dormir. Adam réécrivait pour la troisième fois son parchemin quand Arthur s'approcha de lui et lui balança le dernier numéro de martin le moldu fou.

Le visage d'Adam s'éclaira soudain et les deux jeunes gens passèrent une soirée tranquille dans la bibliothèque désertée en ce soir de réunion du CDJS.

« Tu ne te tentes pas ta chance ? » demanda Arthur alors que la lecture de l'album était achevée

«hum hum » murmura Adam en faisant non de la tête

« Mais t'es plutôt doué en défense » reprit Arthur qui semblait soudain troublé par la mine que prenait son ami

« C'est mon père qui veut pas » répondit trop rapidement Adam en soupirant

« C'est un Mangemort ton père » interrogea le Gryffondor en baissant la voix mais sans pour autant avoir un recul

« NON » dit soudainement Adam sans contrôler sa réponse, « je veux dire non, c'est pas un de ces Mangemorts » continua t-il plus normalement

« Et il fait quoi ton père » demanda Arthur

« Des trucs … mais je peux pas en parler » murmura Adam en essayant de fuir cette conversation qui le faisait se sentir de plus en plus mal, son pouls s'accélérant au fur et à mesure des questions de son ami

« Tu veux qu'on aille aux cuisines chercher un peu de jus de citrouille ? » annonça Arthur pour changer de sujet et apaiser un peu l'atmosphère

« La cuisine ? Tu sais où elle est ? » Répondit Adam visiblement soulagé

« Mon meilleur ami est James Potter, je crois avoir déjà fait au moins deux fois le tour complet de cette école » ri Arthur en entraînant Adam hors de la bibliothèque

« Bonsoir à tous, vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes là, alors pas besoin de vous faire le topo » annonça la voix du professeur Lupin qui parler depuis une petite estrade

« Le but de cette réunion est de vous informer sur les conditions d'entrée dans le club de défense des jeunes sorciers et sachez bien que votre place n'est jamais garantit, il vous faudra sans cesse vous dépassez et peu d'entre vous suivront la formation complète mais chaque minute de chaque heure que vous passerez à vous entraîner ici ou à suivre les cours dispensés fera de vous un meilleur sorcier et surtout un obstacle supplémentaires aux plans de Lord Voldemort » continua t-il d'une voix calme et posée

Ce discours, il le connaissait bien pour tenir le même à chaque nouvelle réunion de rentrée mais à chaque fois, il mettait une plus grande conviction dans ses propos et les élèves, même les plus âgés qui avaient pourtant déjà entendus ces mots semblaient toujours plus impressionnés. Le professeur Lupin expliqua ensuite les démarches suivantes, tout le monde étaient attentifs, tout le temps exception faite de deux élèves de premières années qui depuis que la salle des cachots avait ouverte ses portes ne cesser de se scruter sans jamais relâcher leur attention. La tension entre Héra et James étaient plus que palpable mais pourtant aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir ouvrir les hostilités et la présence du professeur Dumbledore y été sûrement pour beaucoup.

La fin de la réunion approchait et Rémus Lupin prononça enfin les seules informations que James et Héra voulaient : « Rendez vous demain à 14h 20 sur le terrain de Quidditch en tenue de sport, avec votre baguette et surtout l'autorisation parentale ».

Par groupes de plusieurs, les élèves quittaient les lieux, impressionnés, effrayés, ou inversement excités voir limite hystériques. Le professeur Lupin restait seul en compagnie du directeur.

« Qu'en pensez vous Albus ? » demanda Lupin en rangeant d'un coup de baguette les sièges disposés au centre de la pièce

« Je n'admettrai jamais que nous formions de si jeunes personnes à cela Rémus, vous connaissez ma position à ce sujet » répondit le directeur en approchant de la fenêtre

« Avouez que cela c'est révéler utile »

« Certes, mais trouvez vous normal que des enfants, je dis bien des enfants de 12 ans doivent donner leur mort pour une cause dont ils ne comprennent pas les enjeux »

« Et vous trouvez vous normal qu'un « enfant » de 12 ans meurt ou voit mourir ses parents sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire ? »

Ceci mis fin à la discussion, ils avaient raison tous les deux et tous les deux le savaient pertinemment. Ils ne comptaient plus les fois où ils avaient débattu du sujet du club pour finalement ne jamais aboutir à un résultat. C'est en partie grâce à Albus Dumbledore que l'épreuve avait été instaurée comme barrière de passage, et il fallait admettre que cette dernière était efficace. Le club avait vu le nombre de ses membres chutait de moitié voir du triple, mais le niveau s'en été vu remonté et très nombreux étaient les élèves devenus Aurors parmi les anciens membres.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent après avoir fixé les derniers détails de la journée du lendemain et la pièce se ferma jusqu'à la cérémonie d'initiation.

Oooooo

La nuit avait été courte au dortoirs des Serpentard, et la joie d'Héra en ce beau matin de décembre n'y été pas étrangère. Marie et Doriane s'étaient elles aussi rendus à la réunion et Héra leur avait donné un échantillon de l'épreuve qui les attendait le lendemain. Ainsi, en rentrant sur les coups de neuf heures, les deux jeunes filles avaient dû subir les « intiations made Héra » : éviter les sortilèges de stupéfixion, apprendre à dompter un lit volant et mordant, subir les attaques répétées d'Ebola qui était à la fête également …

Une seule certitude était que ni Marie, ni Doriane ne pourraient se rendre à l'épreuve de 14h 20 et maudissaient le fait d'avoir ainsi bêtement subi le sortilège d'Expelliarmus à leur entrée dans la salle commune, leurs réflexes et instinct de survit n'étant pas encore assez développés à leur goût.

James avait quant à lui passer une aussi mauvaise nuit mais pour des raisons différentes. Il avait reçu une lettre de son père en remontant des cachots et depuis il avait été d'une humeur massacrante et l'énervement associé à la colère étant aussi efficace qu'un excitant, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit au contraire de son meilleur ami qui dormait déjà à son arrivée dans la chambre.

Il se releva pour la centième fois et descendit dans la salle commune encore déserte. Il s'installa devant la cheminée dans le vieux fauteuil usé qui autrefois avait accueilli aussi chaleureusement son père. Il prit la lettre chiffonnée de sa robe de chambre et la relu une dernière fois

_Cher James,_

_Mon fils, aujourd'hui tu as la réunion pour le club et l'épreuve aura lieu demain. On se verra avant mais je tiens à te rappeler à quel point il serait déshonorant pour moi que tu n'y entre pas. Je te rappelle que je suis le fondateur de ce club et que tu es mon fils unique alors tu te dois d'y être coûte que coûte. J'ai eu vent de tes derniers exploits et on en reparlera aux prochaines vacances. Montre leur ce qu'un Potter peut faire et je m'arrangerai pour que ton adversaire soit à ta hauteur. Ne me fais pas honte ou tu le regretteras._

_Ton père qui t'aime_

Il balança le bout de parchemin dans le feu qui brûlait encore et sortit en trombe de la pièce pour se doucher.

Ooooo

L'après midi était glacial mais la neige ne tombait plus. Il y avait moins d'élèves que la veille à la réunion mais deux bonnes centaines de jeunes gens s'étaient rassemblés avec la ferme intention de décrocher une place dans le club.

Le terrain de Quidditch avait été un peu aménagé et des dizaines de podium rectangulaires s'étalaient sur la surface de jeu. Une grande estrade centrale dominée le tout et une vingtaine d'adultes y tenait une réunion informelle. Un coup de sifflet retentit et les adultes se mirent en ligne, avec à leur tête Harry Potter vêtu de sa tenue d'apparat d'Auror couverte de toues ses médailles et autres décorations avec à sa droite le petite professeur de défense, Rémus Lupin.

« Nous allons commencer » annonça Harry après avoir fait subir à sa voix un sortilège de Sonorus

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers l'estrade centrale et des chuchotements d'admiration parcourraient la foule, ce qui eu le don d'exaspérer le petit James coincé entre des élèves de sixième année.

Un bruit de métal surgit tout d'un coup et des cris d'excitations montèrent immédiatement. James se mit sur la pointe des pieds et commençait à sentir son pouls s'accélérer …


End file.
